Reincarnaition or Illusion?
by SCitra
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)Ketika cinta melelehkan hati yang dingin dengan segala keindahannya. Ketika hati yang menghangat kembali membeku Melihat kekasih hati pergi menyisakan lubang di hati Ketika janji membelenggu dengan segala siksaannya Ketika cinta kembali datang sebagai renkarnasi baru Atau kembali hilang sebagai ilusi? JEONGCHEOL. seungcheol x jeonghan. VAMPIRE!AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

 **Reincarnation or Illusion**

 **Cast:**

 **Choi Seungcheol a.k.a a.k.a Prince Coups**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **OC**

 **Rated:**

 **M (Mature for Sex Scenes, Some Blood Scene, Mental Breakdown, Fantasy creature, and many more)**

 **Summary:**

 **Ketika cinta melelehkan hati yang dingin dengan segala keindahannya.**

 **Ketika hati yang menghangat kembali membeku**

 **Melihat kekasih hati pergi menyisakan lubang di hati**

 **Ketika janji membelenggu dengan segala siksaannya**

 **Ketika cinta kembali datang sebagai renkarnasi baru**

 **Atau kembali hilang sebagai ilusi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zaman Reinasseince Tengah, London Utara, 1023 M**

Hujan masih turun disertai petir yang setia menemani. Dibingkai dinginnya malam dan sapuan angin badai. Sepasang muda-mudi sedang menyalurkan hasrat terliar mereka. Memadu kasih dan saling mencumbu, mengacuhkan petir yang sedari tadi berteriak.

"Nghh. . " lenguh wanita tersebut. Gaun malam tipis yang sebelumnya membalut tubuhnya telah tanggal. Menyisakan tubuh indah menggoda yang selalu ditunggu lelaki manapun.

Sang pria mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang pujaan hati. Membisikkan kata-kata klise nan menggoda. Membuat wajah itu berubah semerah tomat segar. Malam itu, sekali lagi, mereka lalui dengan penuh cinta, hasrat, dan peluh yang mengalir dari tubuh keduanya.

...

...

...

Matahari telah menampakkan diri, pagi kembali hadir setelah semalaman London Utara diliputi rasa cemas akan badai. Tubuh rapuh itu menggigil, dinginnya badai semalam masih ia rasakan. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah korden membangunkannya. Matanya masih berusaha menyesuaikan keadaan. Wanita itu mencoba untuk bangun dari posisinya. Tangannya menopang berat tubuhnya. Seketika rasa nyeri menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya,

"Ughh..."

Dia menyentuh pinggangnya, tempat rasa sakit itu muncul,

'Berapa kali kami melakukannya semalam?' pikirnya.

Dia masih mencoba untuk bangkit, disibakkannya rambut brunette sebahu yang terjuntai ke depan wajahnya. Selimut beludru berwarna darah itu digunakannya untuk membungkus tubuh telanjangnya, ketika ia berhasil duduk di pinggir kasur. Dia masih berusaha untuk berdiri, bermodalkan tiang penyangga tempat tidur, tubuh menggoda itu mencoba.

Mendadak rasa nyeri itu kembali muncul, kakinya tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, ia akan jatuh menatap lantai.

Si Brunette itu sudah bersiap untuk merasakan sakit yang lain saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan tegap yang mendekapnya,

Wanita itu membuka kedua matanya, dihadapannya sosok sempurna seorang pria. Dengan tubuh atletis, mata coklat menawan dengan alis yang menaungi indah, rambut hitam dengan ujung surai pirang, bibir penuh berwarna merah pucat, dan juga kulit putih berkilauan. Tidak, yang ini benar. **Kulit punggungnya yang ditutupi kemeja tipis itu nampak berkilauan.** Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah korden itu menunjukkan betapa indahnya tubuh itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya datar,

Wanita itu masih terdiam, matanya masih tertuju pada kilauan seindah berlian yang bersumber dari kulit putih sang pria.

Pria itu menggendong tubuh rapuh itu dan mendudukannya di kasur, punggung indah sang wanita ia senderkan ke kepala kasur. Wanita itu sedikit berjengit ketika dinginnya tembaga kepala kasur menyentuh punggung sensitifnya,

"Maafkan aku, aku menyakitimu lagi" ucap sang pria tetap konsisten dengan nadanya.

Sang wanita tak mengatakan apapun melainkan, membuka gulungan selimut yang membalut dirinya dan memeluk sang pria. Kini, selimut beludru itu menutupi keduanya. Kilauan itu terhentikan ketika kain merah halus itu menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tak apa, kau tak menyakitiku. Aku tak merasa sakit darimu" ucap sang wanita lembut.

Pria itu membisikkan sesuatu pada sang wanita, "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Ayo turun ke ruang makan"

Pria itu hendak melepaskan pelukannya ketika tangan putih sang wanita malah memeluk lehernya erat,

" **Kau tak mau melakukannya?"**

Pria ini tahu apa yang dimaksud, sudah menjadi **kebiasaannya** setiap pagi setelah semalaman bercumbu dengan sang pujaan hati. Tapi tidak dengan kondisi sang putri seperti ini. Ia sudah cukup bersalah karena tidak bisa mengontrol hormonnya semalam. Membuat si Brunnette ini bahkan susah payah untuk duduk sendiri.

"Kau juga butuh energi, aku masih bisa bertahan tanpa melakukannya. Sedangkan kau? Kau harus menambah **darahmu** "

Masih dalam posisi berpelukan, wanita itu berkata, "Energiku adalah dirimu. Energimu adalah aku. Kita saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Aku tidak peduli jika harus mengonsumsi daging sapi dan brokoli setiap hari. **Hanya untuk menyediakan energi untukmu** "

Sang pria terhenyak, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus ke arah sang wanita. Melihat pikiran sang pujaan hatinya yang hanya terisi oleh dirinya. Dia tidak berbohong.

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan meminum sedikit."

Sang wanita menyibakkan rambut coklat sebahunya dan menampakkan leher jenjang penuh dengan 'bekas' semalam.

Sang pria menyusupkan tangan besarnya di bagian leher yang tertutup rambut. Merasakan lembutnya helaian coklat itu diantara jari-jarinya.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke kulit yang terekspos tersebut dan mulai menjilat kecil tanda yang semalam ia torehkan. Sang wanita mulai menggeliat tak nyaman

"Aku akan membuat ini lebih lembut dari biasanya, jadi bersabarlah aku akan menyiapkanmu" sang wanita hanya menjawab dengan erangan kecil.

Sang pria masih terus menjilati dan menggigit kecil daerah leher itu, setelah dirasa cukup ia mulai mengambil sedikit jarak, membuat hembusan nafas dinginnya terasa semakin intens. **Ia menyeringai menunjukkan sepasang ujung gigi taring yang berkilauan.** Kembali membasahi dengan lidahnya yang bergerak liar di leher sang wanita, lalu...

CREP...

Sepasang taring tersebut menembus permukaan halus kulit wanita itu. Sang wanita hanya bisa mendongak menahan sakit dan kenikmatan yang berpadu.

"Annngghhh. . . . "

Erangan halus keluar dari bibir ranum itu ketika ia merasakan darahnya dihisap perlahan oleh pria ini, membuat kepalanya sedikit pening karena cairan pembawa oksigen itu dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya.

Selang beberapa detik, sang pria mencabut kedua taringnya. Sang wanita yang tadinya duduk akhirnya lemas dan terjatuh di pelukan sang pria. Kulit putih wanita itu berubah menjadi pucat. Sang pria menjilat dua titik bekas gigitannya dengan lidahnya. Membasahi kedua luka tersebut dengan liurnya hingga hilang tak berbekas. Surai pirang di ujung rambutnya kini menyebar hingga seluruhnya berubah menjadi pirang terang. Seolah telah mendapat nutrisi yang cukup untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya yang telah hilang.

" **Terima kasih, Angel"** bisik pria itu lembut di telinga sang wanita

" **Hanya milikmu, Pangeran Coups"** gumam sang wanita sebelum akhirnya warna hitam memblok pandangannya.

...

...

...

Rumor itu telah tersebar cepat. Bagai angin musim dingin yang tak dapat dihentikan, menerbangkan daun-daun jati yang telah menua. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Seorang wanita telah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan yang membuatnya buta akan dunia. Menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk yang harusnya kaum manusia perangi.

Malam itu, wanita itu dikeluarkan dari tahanannya. Wajah cantik yang biasa terukirkan senyuman itu berubah menjadi tirus dan pucat dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol jelas. Gaun yang ia kenakan sobek disana-sini membuat model yang tidak jelas. Rambut sebahu berwarna sematang pohon jati itu berubah menjadi panjang dan tidak terurus. Kusut dan menghitam. Kakinya yang dulu jenjang, mengecil karena selalu terpasung di dalam ruangan yang tak terkena sinar matahari.

Wanita itu diseret di alun-alun kota. Para warga membawa obor yang menerangi pendangan mereka. Teriakan – teriakan itu menggema di langit malam yang sunyi. Ketika akhirnya wanita dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah peti kayu dan dirantai. Seorang pemuka agama memegang salib dan buku kecil, membacakan beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti sebelum akhirnya menyiramkan sebotol kecil air di atas peti tersebut.

Peti itu diarak sebelum akhirnya sampai ke ujung tebing laut. Ombak menghantam jejeran batu karang di dasar tebing menghasilkan suara dentuman yang membuat bulu tubuhmu merinding.

" **Lempar dia!...Lempar dia!..."**

Teriakan masih terus mengalun, peti kayu itu ditempatkan di ujung tebing dan bersama-sama di dorong jatuh. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara dentuman yang lebih menggema dari milik ombak memecah kesunyian. Tidak ada yang berani melihat ke bawah tebing.

Suara itu telah membuat warga cukup tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada wanita malang itu. Kerumunan itu bubar ke rumah masing-masing. Obor yang berkumpul seiring mati, suasana kembali sunyi dengan dentuman ombak yang masih setia menyapa batu karang.

Di balik pohon ek tua yang tidak jauh dari ujung tebing, berdiri seorang pemuda, tampang dingin sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya. Mengikuti ritual bodoh itu semenjak di alun-alun membuat hatinya mencelos. Ia membencinya, membenci semua orang yang melakukan ini pada kekasihnya.

Haruskah ia membalaskan dendam? Tidak, **ia sudah berjanji di atas darah kekasihnya sendiri.**

Dan ia menepati janjinya, ia menepati janjinya untuk tetap menjaga dirinya, identitasnya dan keberadaannya.

Tapi untuk apa? Jika Angel tidak disini.

Angel adalah dirinya...

Angel adalah identitasnya...

Angel adalah keberadaannya...

Kehangatan dalam hatinya meluntur, terbayang wajah sang pujaan hati yang menyedihkan di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Manusia brengsek! Kalian kira kalian suci hanya dengan sebuah buku bodoh dan salib yang tergantung di leher kalian?! Monster sesungguhnya bukanlah kami melainkan kalian!

"Aku memang telah berjanji padamu untuk menjaga diriku dan keberadaanku dari yang lain. Aku berjanji padamu untuk membiarkan apapun yang terjadi. Aku berjanji padamu untuk tidak menyerang manusia-manusia itu apapun yang mereka lakukan padamu. Aku juga telah berjanji untuk tidak balas dendam"

Sang pangeran mengepalkan tangannya, "Tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk membuka hatiku. Aku tidak berjanji jika kehangatan ini memudar. Aku tidak berjanji ketika hasrat ini memuncak. Aku tidak berjanji."

Coups berlari menembus hutan, pikirannya sudah kalut. Teringat kembali salah satu ucapan terakhir Angel sebelum sang malaikat itu dikurung selama dua minggu di ruang bawah tanah

"Kau tahu pangeran Coups?"

". . . "

" **Kita seperti Matahari dan Bulan"**

"Karena kita sama – sama indah?"

"Mungkin itu benar. Tapi bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Kita selalu bersama, tapi tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Kita saling mendukung, tapi juga bermusuhan. Kita memancarkan kekuatan, tapi tidak bisa untuk disatukan."

". . . "

" **Dari awal kita ditakdirkan untuk hidup berdampingan tadi tidak bersama. Kita saling mengetahui tapi tidak mencampuri. Kita saling memiliki kehidupan tidak untuk disatukan** "

". . . "

"Bila suatu hari nanti, aku pergi berjanjilah untukku"

Angel mengambil pisau dan menggoreskannya pada telapak tangannya sendiri. Menahan rasa sakit, ia menaruh telapak tangan Coups diatas tangannya yang berdarah

"Berjanjilah di atas darahku untuk menjaga dirimu, identitasmu dan keberadaanmu."

Coups hanya bisa menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu, sebelum akhirnya pintu kastil pribadinya dihancurkan warga menggunakan kapak dan membawa sang pujaan hati pergi.

Janji diatas darah sang kekasih itu tak akan pernah ia langgar.

. . .

. . .

. . .

 _ **Sang Matahari telah kehilangan sang bulan. Hari tetap berjalan namun, malam terasa sepi. Hanya titik bintang sebagai kenangan selama sang bulan ada menemani. Kini sang Matahari hanya bisa menjalankan tugasnya juga janji. Demi melihat bayangan sang bulan yang selalu tersenyum di hati.**_

 _ **Biasakah Sang Matahari melalui ini?**_

 _ **Kuatkah ia untuk tetap berdiri?**_

 _ **Akankah ada masa itu kembali?**_

 _ **Kini sang matahari hanya bisa berdiri meminta. Mengharap kepada sang semesta untuk mengembalikan yang dicinta. Tanpa tahu, bahwa sang semesta, telah menyiapkan Venus yang akan menggantikan keberadaan yang telah sirna**_

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

YEAAAYYYYY JEONGCHEOL...

Ini kapel juga unyu unyu beudz. Mereka itu minta dinikahin deh

Udah ya. Gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi wkwkwkwkw


	2. The First Meeting?

**Title:**

 **Reincarnation or Illusion**

 **Cast:**

 **Choi Seungcheol / Scoups / Prince Coups**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **OC**

 **Rated:**

 **M (Mature for Sex Scenes, Some Blood Scene, Mental Breakdown, Fantasy creature, and many more)**

 **Summary:**

 **Ketika cinta melelehkan hati yang dingin dengan segala keindahannya.**

 **Ketika hati yang menghangat kembali membeku**

 **Melihat kekasih hati pergi menyisakan lubang di hati**

 **Ketika janji membelenggu dengan segala siksaannya**

 **Ketika cinta kembali datang sebagai renkarnasi baru**

 **Atau kembali hilang sebagai ilusi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **London, 2015**

Jeonghan membuka matanya perlahan, tangannya terulur untuk meraih jam weker yang masih berdering. Ia mematikannya dan bangun dari kasur. Masih belum beranjak dari alas tidurnya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka notifikasi pesan.

 **From : Lee "Dino" Chan**

 **To : Yoon1004Jeonghan**

 **Sub/CC : None**

 **Text :**

 **Hyung!... Neomu Bogosippeo...! Jal jinasseoyo?**

 **Aku baik baik saja disini. Sudah lama aku tak mengirim pesan untukmu. Aku minta maaf TT_TT. Aku sedang sangat sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk ke universitas. Aku ingin masuk ke Music and Art Director Kyungnam University. Aku harus belajar bukan? Apalagi di nilai – nilai teoriku yang jeblok. Hufffttt...**

 **Aku benar-benar kangen padamu hyung. Kapan kau pulang, kudengar London dilanda badai besar beberapa waktu lalu. Aku sangat khawatir hyung. Tolong jaga kesehatanmu, minum obat penambah darah. Aku tidak mau kau terlalu merepotkan Jisoo hyung disana karena anemia-mu sering kambuh.**

 **Sudah ya hyung. Disini pukul 8 malam. Balaslah cepat setelah membaca pesanku.**

 **Dino**

 **P.S : Kartu telepon untuk Inggris sekarang mahal hyung. Jadi sekarang aku hanya bisa lewat pesan hehehe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan hanya terkekeh membaca pesan yang dikirim adiknya itu. Ia segera mengetikkan balasan untuk adiknya. Beberapa menit berselang, _namja_ berambut pirang kebiruan sebahu itu beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mempersiapkan diri. Mandi, menyiapkan sarapan, dan bergegas ke kampus.

Yoon Jeonghan, mahasiswa semester tiga jurusan Ilmu sosial di Universitas London, Inggris. Ya, dilihat dari namanya dia memang orang Korea. Jeonghan menempuh pendidikan di London setelah mendapat beasiswa. Kalian bingung kenapa marganya dan Dino berbeda?

Karena Jeonghan sebenarnya adalah kakak sepupu Lee Chan atau biasa dia panggil Dino olehnya. Orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih berumur 7 tahun. Hak asuhnya dipindahkan ke tangan paman dan bibinya yang notabene ayah Dino.

Pemuda cantik itu mengambil tasnya dan bergegas ke kampus. Disini Jeonghan tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang tidak jauh dari kampus. Sebenarnya Jisoo sudah menawarkannya untuk tinggal di rumahnya –sejak semester awal— tapi Jeonghan menolak. Ia benar-benar ingin hidup mandiri di negeri orang ini.

Ngomong – ngomong tentang Jisoo. Dia satu-satunya teman Jeonghan di kampus yang juga orang Korea. Jisoo –atau Joshua disini— sejak kecil lahir dan besar San Fransisco, Amerika. Tapi sekarang ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Inggris. Jeonghan sangat bergantung pada Jisoo di masa awal semesternya karena bahasa Inggrisnya yang sangat buruk. Walaupun sekarang ia tinggal sendiri, ia merasa masih tetap bergantung pada Jisoo.

Perjalanan dari apartemen Jeonghan ke kampus tidak jauh, sekitar 15 menit berjalan. Jeonghan meraih ipodnya dan menyetel musik lewat headset sembari berjalan, menikmati lagu-lagu favoritnya sambil melihat keadaan kota di pagi hari yang sudah ramai.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Inilah yang Jeonghan sukai dari London. Ketika di Korea berjalan di jalanan pinggir kota hanya akan menjadi masalah besar. Ia hanya akan menjadi tontonan sepanjang perjalanan. Mungkin karena sosoknya yang feminim dengan rambut panjang sebahu yang dikuncir kebelakang menyisakan sedikit surai di depannya.

Tapi orang-orang disini tidak. Di negeri ini sangat leluasa. Kau bisa menemukan stylemu disini. Tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa terkadang Jeonghan merindukan kehangatan keluarganya, Paman dan bibi Lee, juga Dino.

Jeonghan sampai di kampusnya. Berdiri di hadapan gerbang mewah dengan desain tahun 1800 yang masih dipertahankan.

"Han-ah!"

Jeonghan menoleh ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya, didapatinya seorang pemuda tampan mengenakan setelan celana jeans dan kemeja berwarna biru tua. Pemuda tersebut berlari menghampiri Jeonghan,

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Jisoo dalam bahasa Korea. Ia dan Jeonghan memang masih menggunakan bahasa Korea jika ngobrol berdua.

"Pagi, Jisoo-ah" balas Jeonghan menampilkan senyuman manis. Senyuman yang sangat disukai oleh Jisoo.

"Ayo masuk!"

Jeonghan dan Jisoo masih asyik mengobrol menuju kelas mereka ketika seorang pria menabrak Jeonghan dan membuatnya jatuh. Jeonghan merintih ketika pantatnya membentur lantai dengan cukup keras. Jisoo segera berjongkok menolong Jeonghan ketika pria di hadapannya ini malah berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Aigoo..!" rintih Jeonghan, Jisoo membantunya berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

Jeonghan mendongak melihat seseorang yang menabraknya. Dan demi tuhan! Ia melihat seorang boneka berjalan!

Tidak, maksudnya hanya kiasan. Tapi sosok, di depan Jeonghan benar-benar sempurna. Tinggi, tampan, menawan. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa Jeonghan jelaskan ketika melihatnya. Jeonghan masih terpaku di alam bawah sadarnya. Ia berhasil kembali ke dunia ketika mendengar suara Jisoo yang sedikit membentak ke hadapan pria ini.

" _Hey, watch your step. Please! Don't think this corridor as your home_ " ucap Jisoo dalam bahasa Inggris.

Pria itu hanya berdecih sebal, ia melirik –atau menyeringai?— ke arah Jeonghan sekali lagi membuat warna merah naik ke pipi pemuda cantik itu.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, pria itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jisoo hanya bisa mencibir. Ia melihat punggung pria yang menggenakan kaus abu abu itu berjalan menjauh,

"Si aneh itu!" gumamnya.

Jeonghan menoleh ke arah temannya, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya. Kau tidak apa?" tanya Jisoo kembali.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" ucap Jeonghan. Jisoo hanya diam sebentar, raut mukanya menampakkan mimik tidak senang terhadap perkataan Jeonghan. Jujur saja, Jisoo sudah lama menyukai sahabat cantiknya ini. Bisa dibilang _love at the first sight_. Dan selama ini, Jisoo tahu jika tidak ada seseorang, baik pria maupun wanita yang menarik perhatian bidadarinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada sedikit rasa cemburu dalam hati Jisoo ketika Jeonghan menanyai tentang dia.

Kesadaran Jisoo kembali setelah Jeonghan menjentikkan jari lentiknya di hadapan wajah Jisoo, "Kok melamun sih? Ada apa?"

"A-ah itu . . . tak ada. Ada yang salah?" tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "Aku bertanya padamu tentang pria tadi, Mr. Joshua Hong. Kenapa malah melamun?!"

"Oh itu ermmm..." Jisoo mengelus tengkuknya, "Aku mendapat kelas yang sama dengannya ketika semester satu. Aku hanya tahu namanya, Scoups "

"Scoups?!" teriak Jeonghan membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menoleh, selang beberapa detik mereka kembali berjalan dan sibuk di kegiatan masing-masing.

"Scoups? si jenius itu? Yang sekarang semester akhir itu?" ucap Jeonghan bertubi-tubi.

Jisoo mengernyitkan dahinya,"Kau tahu?"

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan."Tidak secara pasti sih. Tapi bukannya seluruh kampus membicarakannya. Dia bukannya selalu mendapat sempurna di semua pelajarannya?" ucap Jeonghan melanjutkan berjalan dengan Jisoo di koridor kampus.

"Tidak semua, itu dilebihkan. Yah, sebagian besar" ucap Jisoo.

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk-angguk. Entah apa arti anggukan itu. Tapi Jisoo tidak suka, Ia tidak suka melihat Jeonghan begitu terpesona ketika melihat . Bahkan orang bodoh tahu, tatapan Jeonghan ke memiliki sesuatu di dalamnya, entah apa.

Jisoo juga tidak suka cara menatap bidadarinya. hanya orang misterius yang bahkan tidak sampai 5 menit bertemu dengan Jeonghan. Tapi ia sudah berani mencuri perhatian bidadarinya. Jeonghannya. Sial!

"Ayo bergegas, kelas kita dimulai sebentar lagi!" ucap Jisoo menarik tangan Jeonghan.

Dan kedua pemuda itu berlari di sepanjang lorong untuk mengejar waktu yang tersisa sebelum kelas mereka dimulai.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Reincarnation or Illusion**

* * *

.

.

.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa berjalan, menghindari perasaan mengganjal di hatinya. Bertahun lamanya, perasaan ini tak pernah ia rasakan. Hampir lupa? Tentu saja. Ia masih berjalan di koridor sekolah. Harusnya ia ada 5 kelas hari ini. Tapi, kakinya justru membawanya ke halaman parkir sekolah. Menyalakan mobil dan segera keluar dari kawasan ini. Bahkan ia sudah tak peduli dengan tasnya yang masih ia tinggal di Ruang Klub Kesiswaan.

Mobil audi hitam itu melaju cepat menembus atmosfer udara Inggris yang sudah mulai dingin. Musim dingin akan segera tiba. **Sama sepeti waktu itu.**

Scoups –nama pemuda itu— menyetir cepat di jalanan kota London. Di 15 menit pertama, kita masih bisa melihat keindahan kota Ratu Elizabeth ini dengan gedung arsitektur yang berseni tinggi. Beberapa menit berlalu, Keadaan sudah mulai sepi. Hanya jalanan lenggang yang disekitarnya pemandangan ladang penduduk. Ia mencapai sebuah desa di pinggir London Utara. Tempat kebutuhan pokok dihasilkan mulai dari gandum hingga wine lokal.

Mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti di sebuah bangunan tua yang megah dengan arsitektur Inggris zaman pertengahan.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan. Ia memasuki kastil itu.

"Angel!. .." teriaknya lantang. Pantulan suaranya terderngar beberapa kali sebelum gelombang suara itu menghilang.

Seketika muncul sosok perempuan menggenakan gaun kuno yang turun dari tangga. **Sosok itu melayang-layang di udara dengan tubuh transparan**. Pemuda tampan itu berlari mendekati sosok itu di tangga. Dia berhenti di depan sosok itu. Arwah wanita itu tersenyum kecil.

Scoups tidak bisa berkata lagi. Yang ia inginkan hanya membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Menggenggam tangannya, merasakan pelukannya, mencicipi bibir ranumnya. Sayang itu **hanya ilusi semata.**

Sosok wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipinya,

Dingin. . .

Hanya itu yang bisa pria itu rasakan. Seperti hembusan angin musim dingin yang sebentar lagi datang,

Sebuah suara terdengar di dalam kepalanya,

' _Ada saatnya dimana kau akan membuka hatimu, Pangeran. Besi yang dibiarkan terlalu lama akan menjadi berkarat dan tidak bisa digunakan, Aku telah datang kembali padamu, saatnya kau untuk kembali memilikiku'_

Seiring dengan suara itu terdengar. membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok lain di hadapannya, bukan Angel lagi, melainkan seseorang yang satu jam lalu ditemuinya. Sosok Jeonghan yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Kepala ingin pecah rasanya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya menjadi-jadi. Hampir satu millenia ia habiskan hanya untuk berdiam diri di kastil di pinggir London Utara. Merenung dan berpikir apakah ia harus tetap hidup. **Ia memang bukan manusia, tapi keberadaan Angel menjadikannya memiliki perasaan hangat di hatinya.**

Dan setelah bertahun ia membentengi dirinya sendiri dari sebuah perasaan. Tiba-tiba benteng itu runtuh hanya dengan beberapa detik menatap sosok pria itu. Perjuangannya untuk tetap menjadikan dirinya hanya milik Angel runtuh dalam waktu singkat.

" _Fuck_!" rutuknya kesal.

Pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi, kakinya terantuk anak tangga membuat badannya limbung dan jatuh dari tangga. Badannya berhenti berputar ketika ia sudah mencapai dasar.

Setiap kali mengingat peristiwa berabad – abad yang lalu, kepalanya seakan mau pecah. Menyaksikan kekasihnya harus berakhir di ujung tebing karenanya. Karena dirinya.

Harusnya ia masih bisa bangkit dan mencari asupan darah segar dari manusia – manusia bodoh itu di luar. Tapi ini berbeda, kakinya merasa lemas. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sakit luar biasa.

Scoups masih berusaha untuk bergerak, ia merangkak hingga ke ujung pintu dan membuka pintu kastil. Berhasil! Sekarang ia tinggal berjalan keluar dan mencari makan. Hanya sedikit lagi.

Seorang pria desa menggenakan kaus dan celana untuk bertani kebetulan lewat di depan kastil itu. Ia melihat di depan pintu kastilnya sedang terkapar tak berdaya

" _Please, help me. . ._ " ibanya

Pria itu akhirnya menaruh beberapa barang bawaanya dan berlari menuju kesana

" _What the hell is happened?_ " ucap pria itu.

Dengan segenap kekuatan terakhirnya, Scoups berhasil menarik tengkuk pria itu dan menancapkan taringnya di sana

"ARGHHHHH..."

Wajah pria itu perlahan berubah menjadi pucat, bibirnya mengering, matanya melotot, urat-urat biru kehijauan dapat terlihat jelas di permukaan kulitanya, suhu tubuhnya menurun seiring dengan keluarnya darah dari leher pria malang itu. Keadaan ini berbanding terbalik dengan Sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Wajahnya tetap pucat tapi keringat dingin yang sedari tadi mengucur hilang. Pupil matanya berubah menjadi keemasan. Tenaganya seiring kembali dengan asupan yang berhasil ia dapatkan.

Tubuh pria desa itu tersungkur tak berdaya. Mati. Kehabisan darah. memandang tubuh tak bernyawa itu, seketika tubuh itu menghilang menjadi butiran debu. Berterbangan dengan ukuran partikel yang tidak mungkin ditemukan kembali.

Scoups menuju mobilnya. Kunci mobilnya masih tergantung di sana. Ia menyetir dengan cepat. Kembali ke kampus untuk menemuinya secara langsung.

Membuktikan apakah **reinkarnasinya benar-benar datang** setelah berabad – abad atau hanya ada di **ilusi** pikirannya?

Ataukah **dia** hanya akan menjadi mangsa selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Reincarnation or Illusion**

* * *

.

.

 **Sang Matahari bertemu dengannya. Sosok lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sosok lain yang dapat menerima dan memantulkan cahayanya kembali, seperti sang bulan. Apakah itu Bulannya dulu? Dapatkah Sang Matahari kembali berdampingan dengan sang Bulan?**

 **Akankah ia menerima cahaya Sang Matahari?**

 **Atau justru terbakar habis karena panasnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Lama kah? ada yang nugguin? #ngarep. Makasih semua atas dukungannya. Yang subscribe yang komen yang follow juga makasih juga yang semuanya lah. Maaf ini chapter cuma pendek pendek soalnya masih awal pertemuan. gak mau bikin panjang panjang biar gak terlalu ngebut kesannya. let it go~~~ let it go~~~~ #apaseh

Dan terakhir makasih dah ngikutin nih penpik. Semoga jeongcheol tetap di hati aminnnn. Oh iya ini ff kayaknya bakal lumayan panjang sekitar 10 chapter mungkin? Bisa lebih juga. Jadi jangan capek buat baca ya. Aku usahain buat update cepet. Semakin banyak dukungan kalian semakin cepet aku update wuahahahahahahahahahah *ketawa evil*

kotak dibawah ini diisi saran & kritik ya ^^*terbangbarengseungcheol*


	3. Tutoring

**Title:**

 **Reincarnation or Illusion**

 **Cast:**

 **Choi Seungcheol a.k.a Scoups a.k.a Prince Coups**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **OC**

 **Rated:**

 **M (Mature for Sex Scenes, Some Blood Scene, Mental Breakdown, Fantasy creature, and many more)**

 **Summary:**

 **Ketika cinta melelehkan hati yang dingin dengan segala keindahannya.**

 **Ketika hati yang menghangat kembali membeku**

 **Melihat kekasih hati pergi menyisakan lubang di hati**

 **Ketika janji membelenggu dengan segala siksaannya**

 **Ketika cinta kembali datang sebagai renkarnasi baru**

 **Atau kembali hilang sebagai ilusi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

Jeonghan dan Jisoo keluar dari kelas. Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Mereka beranjak menuju cafetaria kampus untuk makan siang. Setelah sampai, mereka duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak di depan jendela,

"Kau mau apa? Biar kupesankan" ucap Jisoo

"Eummm. . . salad dan jus apel saja. Aku tidak terlalu lapar" ucap Jeonghan mengeluarkan handphonenya.

Joshua beranjak meninggalkan Jeonghan. Pemuda cantik itu kini duduk sambil memainkan handphonenya.

Ketika ia menaruh handphonenya, sosok Scoups ada di depannya. Tidak dekat, pemuda itu menatap tajam selisih tiga bangku dengan Jeonghan. Jeonghan kembali menatap layar handhonenya kikuk. Untunglah beberapa saat kemudian Jisoo datang membawa nampan berisi makanan, Jisoo yang duduk di depannya membuatnya menghalangi pandanganya terhadap pemuda misterius itu.

Jisoo menyerahkan sepiring tumis daging dan kentang tumbuk dengan segelas susu coklat dingin di hadapan Jeonghan. Sedangkan ia sendiri sudah menyendok lasagna yang dipesannya dan menggunyahnya perlahan. Jeonghan memandangi Jisoo yang masih asik dengan kegiatannya,

"Bukannya aku bilang padamu aku ingin salad dan jus apel?"

Jisoo meletakkan sendoknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Jeonghan pelan, "Kau lupa anemia mu? Perlu banyak makan daging dan susu. Sudahlah makan saja, habiskan." Ucap Jisoo

Jeonghan meraih sendoknya dan mulai mengambil makanannya, ketika ia hendak menyuapkan daging ke mulutnya, ia melihat sosok Scoups menghilang. Tubuh Jisoo yang sedikit menunduk memberinya ruang untuk meneliti ke segala arah.

Jisoo melihat Jeonghan celingukan akhirnya heran sendiri

"Melihat apa?"

Jeonghan menggeleng pelan. Rasa penasaran masih mengelayuti hatinya. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang menarik Jeonghan untuk tetap memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jeongcheol**

* * *

Jeonghan dan Jisoo berjalan di lorong kampus. Mereka hendak memasuki kelasnya ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Seorang pemuda berkulit hitam legam keturunan negro tersenyum kepadanya,

" _Hey Yoon! Professor Raina said that she want to meet you in her office right now_ " ucap pria itu.

" _I'll be there. Thanks Smith_!" seru Jeonghan. Pria yang dipanggilnya Smith itu menyapa Jisoo sebentar sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Jeonghan berbalik untuk menemui salah satu dosennya. Sebelumnya, Jisoo menawarkan untuk menemaninya, tapi Jeonghan menolak dengan halus.

Namja itu sudah berada di depan pintu coklat ruangan profesornya. Jeonghan mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Setelah sebuah suara mempersilahkannya masuk, ia membuka kenop pintu.

Professor Raina adalah guru dosen favorit Jeonghan. Ia juga merupakan keturunan Korea yang tinggal di London. Beliau selalu membantu Jeonghan di awal dia sampai ke London dan kuliah disana. Jeonghan sampai sungkan sendiri saat kadang professor yang mengajar mata kuliah Sosiologi itu menemuinya di luar jam kuliah.

"Oh. Jeonghan duduklah!" ucap Raina dalam bahasa Korea.

Jeonghan menuruti proesornya, "Apakah ada kepentingan tertentu, profesor?"

"Sebenarnya iya" Raina mengambil beberapa map di laci kerjanya dan membukanya.

"Ku dengar kau mengulang di mata kuliah Prof. Malthony. _Is that right_?" tanya Raina.

Jeonghan mengangguk kecil. "Iya, mungkin karena mata kuliah itu banyak di awal semesterku. Dan saat itu bahasa Inggrisku masih kacau jadi aku harus mengulang. Maafkan aku profesor, aku mengecewakanmu" ucap Jeonghan.

Raina tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, Jeonghan-goon. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kusarankan kau untuk mengejar mata kuliah beliau. Karena beliau termasuk orang yang cuek."

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Anda tidak usah khawatir profesor. Saya akan minta bantuan Joshua untuk membantu saya."

"Ah! Kusarankan untuk jangan minta bantuan Joshua" ucap Raina

Jeonghan mengernyit, tidak biasanya profesor Raina berkata seperti ini. Padahal dulu yang mengenalkan Jisoo padanya adalah profesor Raina. Dan semenjak itu, Jeonghan selalu bergantung dengan Jisoo soal hal apapun.

"Memangnya ada apa profesor?"

"Dua bulan lagi akan ada acara charity kampus. Dan Joshua adalah ketua panitia. Memangnya dia belum memberitahumu?". Jeonghan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak mau nantinya dia menjadi tidak fokus pada acara kampus jika membantumu. Jadi, aku minta maaf tapi kau harus mencari orang lain untuk membantumu" ucap Raina menyesal.

"Tidak apa profesor. Saya mengerti. Saya juga tidak ingin terlalu bergantung dengan Joshua terlalu lama. Saya ingin mencari teman baru juga"

Jeonghan pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Sebenarnya di benaknya masih mengganjal 'Siapa yang akan mau mengajarinya?'. Sebenarnya ia cukup dekat dengan beberapa orang selain Joshua. Smith, Marble, Lena, dan lainnya.

Tapi Jeonghan masih belum berani untuk benar-benar mengajak mereka berteman. Salahkan doktrin paman dan bibinya sebelum berangkat kalau kehidupan di barat itu terlalu bebas. Salahkan juga perlakuan Joshua kepadanya sampai sekarang yang sangat memanjakannya.

"Ah, Jeonghan-goon! Aku baru ingat!"

Jeonghan menoleh ke arah profesornya. Raina berdiri dari dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Jeonghan yang hampir keluar dari ruangannya. Wanita berumur hampir empat puluhan itu tersenyum tenang

"Aku ingat ada seorang siswa yang menguasai mata kuliah Malthony. Dia sebenarnya satu tingkat denganmu tapi sekarang dia sudah di semester akhir. Dan berita bagusnya, dia bisa bahasa Korea"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jeongcheol**

* * *

Jeonghan menyusuri lorong kampusnya. Langkah kakinya lebar menandakan namja itu tengah tergesa-gesa. Kepalanya celingukan kesana-kemari. DI tangannya sudah ada sebuah tas ransel hitam. Tas itu bukan miliknya, ia mengambil tas itu dari Klub Kesiswaan. Tidak! Ia tidak mencurinya. Tas itu milik Scoups

Hah? Iya.

Seseorang yang menguasai mata kuliah Prof. Malthony dan bisa bahasa Korea adalah pemuda misterius itu.

Kata Professor Raina, pernah diadakan peringatan Chuseok kecil-kecilan di kampus tahun lalu. Dan ada dua orang yang Raina kenal dari fakultas mereka, Jisoo dan Scoups. Waktu itu, Raina menanyainya dan dia bisa menjawab dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih. Ia pernah tinggal di Korea. Tapi Raina tidak tahu pastinya.

Jeonghan tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak bisa berbalik dan meminta Jisoo membantunya. Pasti Jisoo lebih mementingkannya daripada acaranya nanti. Bukan kepedean atau apa tapi itu sudah terbukti beberapa kali.

Dan disinilah seorang Yoon Jeonghan berjalan memutar kampusnya entah sudah berapa kali hanya untuk mencari sosok yang sempat ditemuinya itu. Ia tahu dari professor Raina jika pria yang tengah dicarinya itu senang sekali berada di Klub Kesiswaan.

Dan ketika Jeonghan kesana. Beberapa orang di ruangan tersebut tidak melihatnya sejak sebelum jam makan siang. Hanya saat pagi dia datang dan meletakkan tasnya lalu pergi lagi.

"Orang aneh! Datang pagi, menaruh tas lalu sekarang hilang entah kemana. Cih, gara-gara dia aku jadi tidak masuk kelas terakhirku hari ini."

Jeonghan sudah capek mencari, setidaknya tas Scoups ia bawa jadi jika pria misterius itu menginginkan tasnya kembali ia akan menemui Jeonghan di lain waktu. Namja cantik melihat arlojinya. Sudah waktunya ia pulang, tidak ada gunanya juga ia menunggu laki-laki itu datang. Ia malas menemui Jisoo karena namja itu pasti bersikukuh untuk mengantarnya pulang seperti kemarin jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

"Kubawa saja tasnya pulang. Mungkin besok dia menemuiku"

Jeonghan menyampirkan ransel hitam itu di bahu kanannya sedangkan. Bahu kirinya ia gunakan untuk membawa tas selempangnya sendiri. Sungguh ia seperti orang bodoh sekarang membawa dua tas yang berbeda di masing-masing bahunya.

Jeonghan menuju gerbang depan kampus. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi di depan gerbang, saat sebuah suara dari jauh terdengar,

" _Hey_!"

Jeonghan tidak mau menoleh. Bisa saja orang lain yang dipanggil tapi masalahnya tidak ada seorang pun di gerbang depan.

" _Wait_!"

Lagi, suara itu kembali muncul. Jeonghan pikir orang itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya karena volume suara itu tidak naik. Jeonghan terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai ia merasakan cengkraman di bahu kanannya.

Jeonghan menoleh mendapati laki-laki yang dari siang tadi sampai sekarang ia cari berada di hadapannya dengan wajah datar sama sepertinya yang ia lihat sebelumnya

'Sejak kapan ia disini. Aku tidak mendengar suaranya mendekat padaku'

" _Oh, Scoups right? I'm Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan_ " ucap Jeonghan berusaha ramah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan tapi hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh laki-laki ini. Jeonghan tidak mau ambil pusing ia menarik tangannya kembali

"Kudengar kau bisa bahasa Korea, itu benar?" tanya Jeonghan dalam bahasa Korea. Ia menjadi panik sendiri saat hanya memandangnya dingin. Takut, jika laki-laki ternyata tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan barusan.

" Scoups—sshi?"

"Ya. Aku bisa. Ada apa?" Jeonghan mendesah lega saat ternyata membalas pertanyaanya dalam bahasa Korea.

"Begini. Aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk mengajariku mata kuliah profesor Malthony. Aku harus mengulang mata kuliah itu karena nilaiku jelek. Bagaimana kamu mau?" tanya Jeonghan sopan.

Scoups terdiam. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran namja itu saat Jeonghan berada tepat dihadapannya. Tubuh itu, wajah itu, suara itu, semuanya. Tanpa sadar Scoups mengeratkan kepalannya. Buku-buku tangannya yang semula sudah pucat semakin memutih. Dan itu membuat Jeonghan sedikit takut. Ia memundurkan langkahnya beberapa senti.

"Ya. Tapi kau harus mengikuti jadwalku" jawab singkat.

Ketakutan di diri Jeonghan sedikit berkurang tatkala namja itu buka suara kembali.

"Kamsahamnida. Scoups—sshi" jawab Jeonghan membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jja! Sampai ketemu besok, Scoups—sshi"

Jeonghan hendak berbalik meninggalkan Scoups ketika bahu kanannya ditarik dan badannya dibalik. Mendadak ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Jeonghan. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa menahan nafasnya ketika dalam hitungan detik jarak diantara mereka hanya kurang dari 10 senti.

Dapat Jeonghan rasakan nafas yang dingin menerpa wajahnya justru membuat pipinya memanas. Ia yakin pasti wajahnya sudah seperti tomat siap panen sekarang.

Jeonghan tidak bernyali menatap mata Scoups. Untunglah tinggi badannya yang dibawah Scoups membuat pandangan matanya tertuju pada dada bidang pria ini yang ditutupi kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu.

Scoups mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jeonghan sedang tangannya masih betah di bahu kanan pemuda itu.

Tangan dingin itu menarik sesuatu yang tergantung di bahu namja Korea itu hingga barang itu sudah berpindah ke tangan sekarang.

"Aku ambil tasku" ucapnya perlahan di telinga Jeonghan.

"Eh?"

Namja itu menunjukkan ransel hitam yang sekarang berada di tangannya,

"Oh.I-iya. I-itu tadi. . .A-aku mengambilnya dari Klub Kesiswaan. Ku-kupikir jika aku me-membawa tasmu, aku lebih ce-cepat bertemu denganmu. A-aku minta maaf" ucap Jeonghan kikuk. Ia lupa sedari tadi ia masih membawa ransel milik pemuda ini.

"Hm" berjalan masuk menuju kampus menyampirkan ranselnya di bahu. Setelah pria itu cukup jauh, Jeonghan yang membeku di tempat akhirnya sadar dan menyentuh pipinya. Dapat ia rasakan panas menjalar di sana.

'Jeonghan bodoh'

Ia memukul pelan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kampus untuk pulang ke rumah.

Tak menyadari sebuah siluet seseorang yang memperhatikannya di balik gedung yang cukup jauh. Bagaimana orang ini bisa sampai disini? Jaraknya berdiri tadi dengan tempatnya bukanlah jarak yang bisa ditempuh dalam hitungan detik dengan berjalan kaki.

Scoups menyandarkan badannya ke tembok dan menyentuh dadanya. Tidak ada detakan, tidak ada suara pacuan jantung di manusia normal. Tapi sebuah rasa hangat kembali muncul, seiring juga dengan rasa pahit akan kenangan yang menohok di memorinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ketika sang Matahari kembali harus dihadapkan, pada kenyataan bahwa ia sendiri merasa panas.**

 **Ilusi akan bulannya. Bulan yang selalu berbagi panas dengannya.**

 **Akankah si Venus? Bisa juga menahan panas yang akan ia bagi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini udah diupdate ! makasih dukungannya sampe sekarang. Oh ya buat yang pengen tahu. Ini ff itu jadi gara-gara liat Halloween Fansignnya Seventeen.

Itu si Seungcheol minta diapain coba kayak gitu. Hot bangeudzzzz. Gakuku ganana liatnyaaaa. Jeonghan juga demi apa cantik, seksi, hawt ya gitu lah pokoknya.

Oh ya kalau ada yang merasa adegan ff ini mirip adegan film. Ya maklumin aja ye. Soalnya aku juga suka liat film yang genrenya vampire atau fantasy gitu. Jadi mungkin rada nyerempet(?) dikit adegannya. Gapapa kan?

It's time to bales bales Review. Ini aku gabung dari cHap 1 sama 2 soalnya di chap 2 gak sempet.

JaeLeovir : Ini udah lanjut makasih~~

Ti Tokk : udah di lanjut makasih~~

Woozi455 : udah ^^ makasih~~~

galathynus : ini udah dilanjut makasih udah baca and review ^^~

nene : *tos* saya juga seunghan shipper wkwkwk. ini dah lanjut^^

depitannabelle : jangan nangis dong sini sini *cupcupcup* iya emang sekop hidupnya miris semiris saya *loh*. Jeonghan kan limited edition jadi harus cepet cepetan dapetinnya *apaini* ini udah diapdet maafkan lamayah ^^

an.2794 : iya ini udah lanjut. jangan bosen baca yah ^^

GAMESMI : iya sekopnya vampire disini. ini dah lanjut makasih ^^

Jeonghannienoona : Ada vampire lain ? *posemikir* enaknya gimana? hehe, nanti dipanjangin seiring cerita wkwkwkwk. iya jeonghannya tetep cowok disini . soalnya kalo jadi cewek nanti akunya minder #apaseh. makasih^^ dah ripiu

nene : iya pasti bakal diramein kok ff seunghannya. kalo bisa nanti sampe jadi pasar malem ramenya wkwkwkw.

riakodok81 :ini gak gs kok tetep yaoi ^^

Fanxingege : yes this is vampire. ini dah di lanjut! makasih ^^~

DioRah : iya, ini latarnya di London. Ini udah dilanjut thanks ya^^

* * *

Jangan lupa review ya! Kalau reviewnya banyak diusahain cepet update. Makasih juga yang udah follow!

Love u all


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**

 **Reincarnation or Illusion**

 **Cast:**

 **Choi Seungcheol a.k.a Scoups a.k.a Prince Coups**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **OC**

 **Rated:**

 **M (Mature for Sex Scenes, Some Blood Scene, Mental Breakdown, Fantasy creature, Ghost, and many more)**

 **Summary:**

 **Ketika cinta melelehkan hati yang dingin dengan segala keindahannya.**

 **Ketika hati yang menghangat kembali membeku**

 **Melihat kekasih hati pergi menyisakan lubang di hati**

 **Ketika janji membelenggu dengan segala siksaannya**

 **Ketika cinta kembali datang sebagai renkarnasi baru**

 **Atau kembali hilang sebagai ilusi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan membuka mulutnya lebar. Ia hanya tidak bisa berkata lagi. Mungkin usulannya untuk mengerjakan di tempat Scoups adalah usulan yang buruk. Tempat ini seperti kastil hantu taman bermain yang telah ditinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun. Jeonghan hanya berdiri di depan pintu kastil saat Scoups telah memarkirkan mobilnya dan menghampiri Jeonghan. Pemuda itu membuka pintu kastil yang menimbulkan bunyi decitan.

Jeonghan mengikuti langkah Scoups di dalam kastil. Di luar dugaan, kastil ini cukup bagus di dalamnya. Berbagai interior zaman abad pertengahan nampak kentara di setiap sudut ruangan. Beberapa lilin dan lampu gantung nampak telah dihiasi sarang laba-laba karena tidak dipakai lama.

Hanya satu lampu gantung di tengah ruang tamu yang menerangi ruangan. Dari yang Jeonghan duga, sepertinya kastil ini dibeli murah oleh Scoups.

"Duduklah. . " ucap Scoups singkat.

Jeonghan meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dapat ia rasakan kain sofa yang terbuat dari beludru sangat halus dan sepertinya sangat mahal. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kain selembut ini.

'Oke mungkin dia membeli kastil ini tidak murah.'

"Aku mau ke kamar sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana" Jeonghan hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Setelah Scoups pergi, Jeonghan beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mengelilingi ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Jeonghan tidak habis pikir. Masih ada orang yang bersedia tinggal di kastil menyeramkan ini. Masih ada, Scoups.

Oh ya kalau kalian ingin tahu. Setelah berhasil membujuk Scoups untuk mengajarinya kemarin, Jeonghan juga berhasil mendapat nomor teleponnya. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama ia 'privat' dengan pria ini.

Dan Jeonghan juga belum memberitahu Jisoo. Namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk memberitahunya nanti saja. Ada baiknya jika untuk sekarang ia bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain Jisoo.

Ya masalahnya Jeonghan tidak tahu. Ia tidak bersosialisasi dengan 'orang' sekarang.

Jeonghan sedang melihat interior di atas perapian saat sebuah suara halus memanggilnya ,

'Jeonghan. . . '

Jeonghan menoleh, mendapati ruangan kosong yang hanya ada dirinya berdiri di sudut ruang. Kembali ia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya,

'Yoon Jeonghan. . . '

Ia tersentak, kali ini bukan hanya dirinya yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sesosok perempuan menggenakan gaun abad pertengahan nampak melayang bebas di hadapannya. Logika Jeonghan tidak bisa berjalan seperti biasanya. Sesosok bayangan itu kini mendekatinya, tubuh pemuda itu seakan dipaku di tempat, membeku tak bisa bergerak.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi Jeonghan ketika wajah sosok itu mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Dan saat itulah pikiran Jeonghan mulai bekerja kembali. Sosok itu sangat mirip dengannya. Tidak! Sosok itu dirinya! Ia melihat sosok dirinya berbalut gaun dan melayang-layang di udara.

Sosok itu berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan. Untuk sesaat Jeonghan menghela nafas lega, tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa kakinya bergerak mengikuti sosok itu. Apa ini? kakinya benar-benar tidak sinkron dengan otaknya. Entah ia sudah melalui berapa ruang setelah mengikuti arwah itu. Ia tidak bisa ingat apa yang dilakukannya.

' _Shit_ '

Jeonghan terus berjalan, ia hanya bisa berharap kakinya –atau siapappun yang mengendalikannya— tidak akan membawanya ke tempat yang berbahaya. Arwah itu berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu coklat yang sudah usang. Arwah itu menoleh ke arah Jeonghan sebentar sebelum melayang menembus pintu tersebut.

Mendadak pintu tersebut terbuka lebar, Jeonghan bisa melihat kegelapan di dalamnya, tidak ada lampu, cahaya matahari, ataupun penerangan lain. Kaki Jeonghan melangkah ke dalam. Ternyata tidak segelap yang dibayangkannya, cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah korden yang di tutup.

Mendadak pintu kayu usang itu menutup keras memekakkan telinga Jeonghan. Seketika itu anggota tubuhnya dapat digerakkan kembali. Kaki dan yang lainnya kembali diorganisir oleh otaknya sendiri. Tidak lama setelah kesadarannya kembali, Jeonghan berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Terkunci?!" Jeonghan masih berusaha untuk membuka pintu. Menyadari usahanya sia-sia, ia menghentikan tangannya.

Jeonghan melihat sekitarnya, hanya gelap dan berdebu. Cahaya matahari yang masuk kesini hanya sekedar ini? Jeonghan berjalan ke arah korden dan menyibakkan kain berlipit itu. Seketika Sang Surya menyambar matanya membuatnya harus beberapa kali berkedip untuk menyesuaikan keadaan.

Partikel debu melayang di udara dapat Jeonghan lihat saking kotornya tempat ini. Setelah beberapa detik terngiang dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia menyadari bahwa ruangan itu sesungguhnya adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Satu ranjang ukuran besar terletak di tengah ruangan dengan kelambu yang tergantung menutupi, benar-benar klasik.

Ada juga nakas kecil disamping tempat tidur, sebuah lampu lilin bercabang tiga terletak berbalut sarang laba – laba.

Jeonghan masih meneliti ruangan itu ketika itu matanya beralih pada sebuah lukisan di dinding yang tertutup oleh kain berwarna hitam. Lukisan besar itu tergantung di dinding tepat di hadapan kasur. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuatnya mendekati gambar itu.

Sudah kepalang tanggung, arwah itu tak akan membawanya kesini jika tidak ada sesuatu bukan? Berbagai pikiran aneh telah menghinggapi Jeonghan sejak pertama ia melihat tempat tinggal Scoups. Apakah ia seorang pembunuh? Perampok? Atau bahkan psikopat?

Jeonghan menyentuh ujung kain hitam itu dan menariknya cepat. Kain itu terjatuh di hadapan kaki Jeonghan. Mata Jeonghan hampir melompat rasanya, mulutnya menganga. Ia lebih kaget melihatnya daripda pertama kali melihat tempat tinggal Scoups. Benar saja itu sebuah lukisan. Tapi bukan hanya itu.

Di dalam lukisan itu, tergambar seorang lelaki dan perempuan mengenakan baju senada berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah. Sang pria melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang wanita. Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Jeonghan mengucek matanya. Ia memang memiliki mata minus tapi tak separah ini bukan? Laki-laki di gambar itu Scoups?!

Dan yang lebih parah, wanita di sebelahnya adalah arwah yang tadi menuntunnya ke sini! Wanita itu sangat mirip dirinya. Bahkan jika sekarang Jeonghan dipakaikan gaun abad pertengahan mungkin orang mengira ia adalah wanita itu.

'Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Okay, tarik nafas. . . buang. . . lakukan. . . tenangkan dirimu, Yoon Jeonghan!'

Jeonghan berusaha berpikir positif. dia menemukan tulisan kecil di sudut gambar. Jeonghan memicingkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan itu.

"Prince Coups and Angel. London 1812" gumamnya membaca tulisan tersebut.

Jeonghan terduduk, kakinya tidak bisa menahan badannya lagi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang hidup berabad abad? Ini 2015, haruskah ia percaya dengan matanya, ataukah berpikir dengan logikanya. Ia berusaha untuk kembali tenang dan berfikir positif.

"Mungkin ini adalah kakek buyutnya? Dan wanita ini adalah nenek buyutnya. Itu semua mungkin, Jeonghan. Mungkin! Lagipula pria di gambar ini memiliki rambut pirang. Sedangkan Scoups memiliki rambut hitam legam. Ah tapi mungkin saja ia mengecat rambutnya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya." Ucap Jeonghan

Sadar akan apa yang diucapkannya, ia menepuk pipinya pelan, "Apa yang kau ucapkan? Jangan ngelantur!"

Pikiran pikiran itu kembali berkecamuk di benak Jeonghan. Ketika ia masih terduduk dan diam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Sudah puas, melihat – lihat rumah orang?" Jeonghan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok Scoups berdiri di hadapannya.

'Sejak kapan dia masuk? Bukankah tadi pintu ruangan ini terkunci?' pikirnya

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Sejak kapan kau ada di ruangan ini. Ruangan ini selalu terkunci"

'Dan sekarang dia bisa membaca isi otakku?! Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Ya Tuhan!'

Keheningan masih terjadi diantara keduanya. Jeonghan masih terduduk di hadapan lukirsan tersebut sedangkan Scoups berdiri di ambang pintu.

'Sebenarnya apa ini? Aku bertemu dengan orang yang hidup berabad-abad. Dituntuh roh halus kesini. Apalagi yang akan ku temui, Tuhan?' batinnya

Ia ingin menangis sekarang.

Seharusnya ia tidak disini.

Seharusnya ia dirumah sedang nonton TV.

Atau berada di tempat Jisoo mengerjakan tugas.

Nafas Jeonghan tercekat saat dalam kedipan mata Scoups sudah berada di berjongkok di dihadapannya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, Yoon Jeonghan?" Bisik Scoups.

Keringat bercucuran deras dari dahinya saat Scoups membelai pipinya. Tapi tak ia pungkiri juga wajahnya memanas melihat pria yang menarik perhatiannya ia sedekat ini dengannya. Saat itulah Jeonghan merasakan tangan pria ini dingin seperti es. Setiap jengkal kulit Jeonghan yang tersentuh oleh tangan Scoups merinding.

Entah dari mana ia mendapat kekuatan untuk menepis tangan Scoups dan berdiri. Ia hanya bisa bernafas cepat saat Scoups mulai mencengkram pergelangan tangannya erat. Pria berambut hitam legam ini menarik Jeonghan ke kasur dan menempatkan kedua pergelangan tangan Jeonghan di atas kepalanya.

"Yak!—" Jeonghan tidak bisa berteriak lebih lanjut ketika bibirnya dibungkam oleh Scoups. Jeonghan masih belum bisa memproses pikirannya ketika mendadak Scoups meraup bibirnya kasar. Pemuda cantik itu berusaha menghindar dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Scoups menahan kedua tangan Jeonghan dengan tangan kirinya dan memegang tengkuk Jeonghan dengan tangan kanannya.

Jeonghan masih berontak ketika akhirnya ia membuka matanya. Di hadapannya, arwah wanita itu kembali muncul. Scoups tidak melihatnya karena ia sibuk menenangkan Jeonghan dengan ciumannya. Arwah itu melayang-layang diatas kepala pria diatasnya.

'Apa lagi ini ya tuhan?' pikirnya.

Jeonghan melihat sosok di lukisan tadi sekarang mendekatinya. Melayang di udara, wajah arwah itu tiba-tiba meluncur menuju arahnya.

'Kumohon hentikan ini semua'

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jeongcheol**

* * *

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jeonghan berada di sebuah ruangan putih. Tidak ada apa – apa disana. Hanya. . .

Putih.

"Yoon Jeonghan" ucap sebuah suara.

Pemuda cantik itu menoleh mendapati sosok itu lima langkah di hadapannya. Sosok serupa dirinya itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Jeonghan mengerutkan dahinya.

" _I'm sorry_ " Jeonghan semakin bingung. Bukna karena arwah atau apalah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Walaupun bahasa Inggrisnya sangat buruk dibanding Jisoo.

" _Please help me_. . ." ucapnya lagi.

" _What can I help you?_ " balas Jeonghan.

Sosok itu mendekat ke arah Jeonghan dan mengulurkan tangannya. Seperti hendak berjabat tangan, makhluk itu masih menunggu reaksi Jeonghan. Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah baik jika ia menjabat tangan sosok dihadapannya. Atau mungkin lari? Tapi mau kemana? Sepanjang matanya memandang hanya ada putih, putih, dan putih.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan otaknya saat itu. Tapi, tangannya tergerak untuk meraih tangan sosok wanita itu. Tangan mereka bersentuhan. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih menyilaukan matanya. Untuk sesaat ia memejamkan mata.

Ketika ia membuka mata kembali, yang ada di hadapannya adalah pemandangan Scoups yang masih menindihnya di kasur. Jeonghan nampak mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

Tangannya masih ditahan Scoups diatas kepalanya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Mendadak Scoups kembali menyambar bibir Jeonghan. Melumatnya pelan dari bibir atas bergantian dengan bibir bawah.

Namun, kali ini ada yang aneh. Jeonghan membalas ciumannya?!

Hei apa kau sadar, Yoon Jeonghan? Kau membalas ciumannya?

Otak Jeonghan memberontak. Semakin otaknya ingin pergi, semakin gila tubuhnya merespon dari sentuhan Scoups. Mendadak ia merasakan ia membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Scoups masuk dan menelusuri setiap sudut mulutnya.

'Ini gila! Ada apa dengan tubuhku?!' batinnya.

Lidahnya beradu dengan milik Scoups menghasilkan cipaka-cipakan kecil. Jeonghan bisa merasakan saat sedikit saliva keluar dan mengalir turun di pipinya saking ganasnya mereka berciuman. Setelah beberapa lama, Jeonghan mulai butuh nafas. Namun, sepertinya Scoups masih tertarik untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan beradu mulut dalam arti sebenarnya dengan Jeonghan.

Wajah Jeonghan mulai membiru seiring dengan habisnya oksigen di paru-parunya. Tangannya yang masih ditahan Scoups membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

Untunglah beberapa detik kemudian, Scoups melepaskan ciumannya. Kesempatan ini diambil Jeonghan untuk menarik nafas sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Hhhahhh. . .hahhh. . . hhaaaahhhh. . . "

Scoups memandang pria dibawahnya. Jeonghan tengah mengatur nafas dengan berat, wajahnya memerah, dadanya naik turun berusaha mengambil oksiden di udara.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jeonghan sudah mulai tenang. Melihat mangsa di depannya tidak berkutik. Sang pemburu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Entah kenapa tangan Jeonghan terulur untuk memeluk leher pria di hadapannya.

' _What the hell_?! Tanganku bergerak sendiri?!' pikirnya.

Belum berhenti rasa terkejutnya, tiba-tiba mulutnya mengucap sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya,

" **Kau tidak mau melakukannya?** "

' _Shit_! Apa ini?! Tanganku bergerak sendiri. Aku mengatakan yang tak ingin kukatakan. Dan. . . suaraku! Ada apa dengan suaraku?! Ini. . . ini suara wanita?!'

Jeonghan masih berusaha menggerakan anggota tubuh lain. Tapi tidak berhasil. Ada seseorang yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat, mendengar, merasakan apapun di sekitarnya. Udara, air, massa, semuanya terasa di indra Jeonghan. Arwah itu! Jadi ini maksudnya meminta bantuannya? Jadi arwah itu meminjam tubuhnya untuk dijadikan tempat sementara?

'Sial!'

Tubuh ini sekarang milik wanita itu. Wanita yang mendatanginya sejak pertama ia datang, wanita misterius yang dilukis dengan Scoups. Wanita yang tiba-tiba mengambil alih tubuhnya. Mungkin yang tersisa milik Jeonghan sekarang hanya pikiran dalam otaknya.

Menangis, hanya itu Jeonghan lakukan. Bahkan ketika pikirannya menyuruh untuk menangis, tidak ada yang keluar dari air matanya. Justru suara-suara memalukan keluar dari mulutnya ketika pria diatasnya mulai mencumbu lehernya.

Scoups menyibakkan rambut pirang sebahu Jeonghan untuk akses lebih mudah. Ia mulai menjilat dan memberika kissmark disana-sini.

" _I miss you so much, baby_ " bisik Scoups.

Sosok–yang mengendalikan tubuh—Jeonghan hanya tersenyum, " _I'm sorry for all this years leaving you alone, my Prince_ "

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dalam hidup Jeonghan. Ia melihat sebuah senyum yang begitu menawan. Bagaimana seseorang bisa memiliki senyuman bahagia sekaligus terluka dalam satu saat? Jeonghan masih bisa melihat ketika Scoups mengecup dahinya pelan. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari pria dingin diatasnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia berpikir mungkin ia akan membiarkan pria diatasnya ini menyentuhnya. Toh, bukan dirinya yang sekarang berada di tubuhnya. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Scoups melakukannya. Ia masih merasakan tubuhnya ketika Scoups menyentuhnya. Sama saja dong berarti ia juga yang diperkosa.

Scoups masih mengurus leher Jeonghan. Mulutnya terbuka memperlihatkan kedua taring di samping kiri kanan yang siap menusuk permukaan kulitnya.

Tubuh Jeonghan tersentak ketika dua benda tajam kecil yang Jeonghan yakini taring menusuk permukaan kulit lehernya.

"ARRRGHHHHH. . . . "

Jeonghan mendongakkan kepalanya, genggaman tangannya semakin erat meremas rambut hitam legam milik sang pangeran.

Scoups memulai kegiatannya. Ia tidak melewatkan setetespun cairan pekat yang sangat familiar di lidahnya. Selama hampir satu millenia ia tersiksa karena merasakan darah pahit milik perokok dan pemabuk atau darah tawar dan anyir milik para penjaja tubuh di klub malam.

Rasa manis itu menuruni lehernya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan rasa manis milik kekasihnya. Walau sudah bertahun mereka berpisah. Perlahan namun pasti, surai sang pangeran berubah. Dari hitam legam menjadi pirang terang.

Keadaan ini berbanding terbalik dengan Jeonghan. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan darahnya dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya. Jeonghan merasaka pening luar biasa di kepalanya.

Sudah cukup dengan anemia yang meengharuskan untuk meminum pil penambah darah. Mata Jeonghan berkunang-kunang. Pandangannya mulai menghitam seiring cairan pembawa oksigen yang berpindah ke tubuh Scoups

"Anghhhh. . . ."

Jeonghan melenguh kecil saat kedua taring milik pria diatasnya ini keluar dari kulitnya. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Apa yang terakhir kali ia lihat adalah pemandangan Scoups dengan darah di sudut bibirnya dan berambut pirang.

'Sama seperti luksian itu' batin Jeonghan

Setelah itu, semuanya hitam. . . . .

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

HUWEEEEEEE MAAF BANGET

MIANHAE MiANHAE MIANHAE HAJIMA~~~

BABY I'M SORRY

SUMPAH SAYA GAK TAHU KALO SAYA SALAH UPDATE CHAPTER

MAAFKAN, CERITANYA JADI GAK NYAMBUNG

INI UDAH DIPERBAIKI SAYANG SAYANGKU, MAAFKAN DAKU YA. MUNGKIN OTAK SAYA LAGI KETINGGALAN BELUM DI MASUKKIN KE TEMPATNYA PAS UPDATE CHAPTER MAAFKAN YA...

JANGAN BOSEN BOSEN BACA YA GARA-GARA SAYA SALAH UUUUU T_T

INI DIUSAHAIN UPDATE CEPET KOK


	5. Truth to be told

**Title:**

 **Reincarnation or Illusion**

 **Cast:**

 **Choi Seungcheol a.k.a Scoups a.k.a Prince Coups**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **OC**

 **Rated:**

 **M (Mature for Sex Scenes, Some Blood Scene, Mental Breakdown, Fantasy creature, Ghost, and many more)**

 **Summary:**

 **Ketika cinta melelehkan hati yang dingin dengan segala keindahannya.**

 **Ketika hati yang menghangat kembali membeku**

 **Melihat kekasih hati pergi menyisakan lubang di hati**

 **Ketika janji membelenggu dengan segala siksaannya**

 **Ketika cinta kembali datang sebagai renkarnasi baru**

 **Atau kembali hilang sebagai ilusi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan membuka matanya perlahan, masih berusaha membiasakan dengan cahaya di ruangan tersebut. Seketika rasa pening yang hebat menyerang kepalanya.

"Sshhh. . . "

Ia meringis kecil. Badannya terbaring di tempat tidur dan kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Tangannya terasa berat untuk diangkat, hanya memegang kepalanya saja ia tidak bisa. Gampangnya, badannya cukup berat digerakkan.

Jeonghan berusaha bernafas dengan tenang. Matanya memindai sekitar, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dialaminya.

'Aku ke rumah SCoups untuk memintanya mengajariku dan. . . '

Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya. Tanpa suara, hanya tangisan. Jeonghan tidak percaya apa yang dialaminya ini nyata. Ia masih berusaha percaya bahwa ini mimpi. Tapi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya mengatakan sebaliknya. Air mata yang semakin deras keluar dari bola mata indahnya

Selama beberapa menit, Jeonghan terbaring di kasur. Menangis. Tubuh rapuh itu terbalut selimut berwarna merah yang lembut menyembunyikan lekukan indah hingga leher yang tidak terbalut apapun.

Lama-lama air matanya terasa kering. Tapi ia masih ingin menumpahkan segala emosinya,

'Eomma. . . Appa. . .'

Jeonghan ingin mati sekarang. Apa gunanya dia hidup? Ia sudah mengecewakan semua orang yang disayanginya.

"Jangan berpikir bodoh untuk meninggalkanku lagi"

Jeonghan tahu suara siapa itu. Ketakutan menyerang dalam hatinya. Sungguh satu-satunya orang yang ingin dilenyapkan dari hidupnya sekarang ada di depannya,

"Kau tak akan bisa melenyapkanku"

Kenapa orang ini harus bisa membaca pikirannya? Jeonghan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah asal suara. Lehernya terasa nyeri ketika ia bergerak.

Disana, ia berdiri. Di bawah lukisannya sendiri. Dengan rambut pirang yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Melihat itu, Jeonghan kembali ingin menangis.

Scoups segera menghampirinya. Ia menindih tubuh di balik selimut itu. Menumpukkan kedua sikunya di sisi kepala Jeonghan untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis. Air matamu membuatku terluka"

Jeonghan tertegun. Air matanya tetap turun. Posisi mereka membuat Jeonghan bisa memperhatikan wajah yang –diam diam— dikaguminya itu secara leluasa.

Onyx coklat itu dinaungi alis yang terlukis indah. Dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tebal yang seksi berwarna pucat. Tuhan! Bibir itu! Jeonghan bisa mengingat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir itu.

Scoups menyeringai, "Kau menginginkan bibirku lagi, heum?"

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Jeonghan, ia benar-benar harus menjaga pikirannya sekarang. Mungkin filosofi, 'mulutmu harimaumu' harus diganti dengan 'pikiranmu nerakamu' di hadapan Scoups. Namja ini mendekatkan bibirnya untuk bertemu. Hanya menempel, tidak ada lumatan dan pagutan. Selama kurang lebih sepuluh detik bibir mereka bertemu.

Scoups mengangkat kepalanya, senyum tipis terpias di wajah tampannya. Jeonghan yang melihat itu hanya tertegun. Seakan lupa dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, ia menyunggingkan bibirnya.

Scoups beranjak dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Jeonghan. Ia menggendong Jeonghan yang masih terbalut selimut dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Dengan hati-hati, ia menurunkan tubuh Jeonghan di bathtub yang sudah berisi air hangat.

"Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"

Scoups tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dan meninggalkan Jeonghan. Pria cantik itu melihat sekitarnya, kamar mandi yang masih terawat apik. Ia mengangkat tangannya perlahan, menggerakkannya, memastikan bahwa tubuhnya telah sepenuhnya kembali. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya perlahan berkurang berkat suhu air yang membasahi kulitnya. Mengingat peristiwa kemarin, membuat berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran Jeonghan.

'Haruskah aku bertanya padanya?'

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan pikiran Jeonghan. Pada akhirnya, rasa penasarannya akhirnya membuatnya berani untuk bertanya. Semua yang terjadi sekarang akibat rasa penasarannya bukan? Jadi tidak mungkin ia akan berbalik dan melupakan semua ini.

Setelah membersihkan diri, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi, pemandangan kamar membuatnya menganga,

Kamar yang tadinya suram menjadi benar-benar bersih. Ia masih bisa mengingat ketika membuka mata setelah. . . ehm. . . ya itulah, keadaan kamar masih kotor, suram, dan menyeramkan. Sekarang?

Kamar ini menjadi lebih terang. Sinar matahari masuk karena tirai terbuka lebar. Seprai kasur telah berganti menjadi warna putih bersih dengan pakaiannya yang terlipat bersih di atasnya. Tidak ada debu yang menggantung di sudut atas ruangan. Lukisan yang tergantung indah tanpa cacat. Nakas yang sudah tidak dihinggapi sarang laba-laba. Jeonghan tertegun, ia memang menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di kamar mandi. Tapi siapa yang bisa melakukan semua ini selama dia mandi? Dengan waktu singkat pula?

'Oh ya. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin juga sih. Ini tidak lebih mengagetkan dari kemarin' batinnya

Ia memakai pakaiannya. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang bagian belakangnya ketika memakai celana jeans. Jeonghan menggigit bibirnya pelan, menahan sakit. Setelah rapi ia keluar kamar. Matanya tertuju pada lorong panjang.

'Oh iya, yang membawaku kesini kan arwah itu. Sekarang bagaimana aku akan keluar dan menemuinya?'

Bermodalkan insting dan daya ingatnya, akhirnya Jeonghan berjalan menyusuri lorong. Entah kenapa sepertinya kakinya tahu betul ia akan melangkah kemana walau ingatannya hanya samar-samar.

Ia sampai di ruang tamu, Scoups tidak ada disana. Ia melihat tasnya yang masih di posisi yang sama ketika ia meninggalkannya kemarin. Jeonghan mengambil tas dan membukanya, mengambil ponselnya. Ia menghidupkan ponselnya tapi, benda itu tetap saja menunjukkan notifikasi baterai lemah.

'Bukankah kemarin masih penuh? Kenapa sekarang sudah mati?'

Ia tidak memusingkan itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke tas. Cukup ceroboh karena tali selempangnya terjatuh membuat isi tasnya berhamburan di lantai. Jeonghan menghela nafas, ia berjongkok perlahan mengingat pantatnya masih sakit. Pemuda itu memunguti buku dan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Matanya terhenti pada obat yang tergeletak di lantai. Jeonghan mengambil obatnya.

Harusnya ia meminum obat itu sehari sekali supaya anemianya tidak kambuh. Tapi sekarang obat itu masih utuh.

Ia kembali mengingat kemarin, setelah Scoups menghisap darahnya, ia kehilangan kesadaranya, harusnya ia sudah mati kehabisan darah, tapi sekarang ia disini dengan keadaan tubuh yang sehat.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'

"Kau disini?"

Jeonghan menoleh, Scoups menghampirinya membawa nampan berisi makanan. Ia menaruh makanannya di meja dan membantu membereskan barang-barang Jeonghan yang masih ada di lantai.

Scoups mendudukkan Jeonghan di sofa dan menyodorkan sepiring daging dan sosis yang sudah dipanggang.

Jeonghan menerima piringnya dan mearuh diatas pahanya, ia memotong kecil sosisnya dengan garpu dan memakannya. Canggung. Jeonghan menempatkan matanya di piring berisi makanan sedangkan Scoups hanya melihat Jeonghan makan. Surai pirang keabuan pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya ketika ia menundukkan kepalanya, Scoups menyibakkan rambut panjang Jeonghan.

"Tanyakan saja. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang semua ini"

Jeonghan tahu, Scoups bisa membaca pikirannya, dengan semua peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin, tentu saja ia ingin tahu.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk menghabiskan makananmu jika kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban. Kau selalu menyisakan makananmu"

Sial! Yang tahu kebiasaannya ini hanya Jisoo disini. Entah kenapa, Jeonghan merasa ia memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan Scoups. Bodoh bukan? Bahkan dia baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari. Jeonghan menaruh piringnya di meja, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping tepat di depan Scoups.

"Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana" ucapnya dengan suara yang serak. Scoups mengambil segelas air dan menyuruh Jeonghan minum. Pemuda itu meminum separuh dari air yang ada di gelas.

"Jadi. . .kau adalah. . . ehm. . . se-seorang. . ."

"Vampir."

Nafas Jeonghan tercekat di tenggorokannya, ia sudah mengetahui fakta itu. Tapi mendengar, Scoups mengatakannya langsung seperti sekarang membuatnya bergidik juga. Ia memundurkan posisi duduknya sedikit. Matanya menghindari bola mata coklat di depannya. Tingkah lucunya itu membuat Scoups menyunggingkan bibirnya kembali

Jeonghan menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Apa seseorang yang digambarkan di lukisan itu,. . .adalah kau?"

Scoups hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang. . . ". Jeonghan ingin meneruskan pertanyaan ini, ia ingin bertanya tentang arwah wanita itu. Tapi sesuatu di hatinya berkata bahwa ini bukan waktunya untuk menanyakan itu. Haruskah bertanya tentang wanita yang mirip dirinya itu?

"Dia kekasihku" Jeonghan mendongak menatap Scoups. Tampak senyum itu menghilang dari wajah stoicnya.

Mendadak Jeonghan menyesali keputusannya. Ia lupa ia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Scoups. Harusnya ia tahu setelah kemarin bahkan tadi. Tetap saja ia tak terbiasa.

"Mian" ucap Jeonghan hampir bergumam.

Scoups membelai kepala Jeonghan lembut. Ia mengambil piring Jeonghan dan menyuapinya kecil. Jeonghan hanya menurut ketika Scoups terus menyodorkan sendok demi sendok makanan sarapannya.

"Temanmu itu menelponku terus" ucap Scoups.

Jeonghan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Siapa?"

Scoups tersenyum remeh, "Siapa lagi?"

Terlintas satu nama di pikiran Jeonghan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jisoo.

"Bagaimana dia mendapat nomormu?" tanya Jeonghan.

Scoups kembali menyendokkan daging ke mulut Jeonghan, "Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan ketua kesiswaan?"

Jeonghan sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan Scoups. Ternyata namja ini cukup lucu juga. Sayang, ia vampir. Coba manusia mungkin dia akan menyukainya.

Eh?

"Iya aku tahu, pesonaku tidak bisa ditolak. Aku juga menyukaimu kok"

Duh. Lagi-lagi telepatinya. Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas. Ia harus benar-benar sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Scoups.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran kalau lawan bicaraku tidak menatap mataku. Kalau mau menghindari, jangan tatap aku"

Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu tentang Lee Chan, adiknya di Korea.

"Apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?" tanya Jeonghan kecil.

"Entahlah. Mungkin pesonaku?"

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit menatap mata Scoups tapi masih memikirkan Lee Chan.

"Aha! Kau memikirkan seseorang bernama Lee Chan. Adikmu mungkin? Sedang di Korea kan?"

Okay sekarang Jeonghan tahu kelemahan Scoups. Ia harus belajar nanti.

.

.

.

Jeonghan sampai di apartemen kecilnya. Scoups mengantarnya tadi. Ia langsung mencharge handphonenya. Jeonghan merebahkan dirinya ke sofa. Belum berniat mengganti pakaian, ia justru mengambil remote TV dan menyalakan benda berbentuk persegi di ruang tengah.

Channel berita menanyangkan tentang berita-berita di sekitar London,

" _Today, The Police seems to be figured out the culprit who robed the International Bank yesterday. The Police Department release three picture of the culprit. As we know, Yesterday on June 13 th"_

Jeonghan menegakkan badannya. Apa? 13 Juni? Tidak salah?

Bukannya ini masih 9 Juni? Dan apa itu kemarin? Berarti ini 14 Juni?

Jeonghan mengganti channel ke acara lain. Sebuah drama serial tentang sekolah menengah atas. Jeonghan melihat tanggal di sudut kiri pojok bawah. June 14th

Jeonghan berlari ke arah ponselnya yang masih di charge. Terpaksa ia hidupkan ponsel itu, matanya membulat saat melihat tanggal yang sama yang diumumkan di televisi.

"Aku tertidur di rumahnya selama 5 hari berturut-turut?!" pekiknya.

Seketika notifikasi pesan masuk, ia membukanya.

179 new messages from Hong Jisoo

Pantas saja baterai ponselnya sekarat. Dibiarkan menyala selama lima hari. Tidak hanya itu. Jisoo juga menelponnya 138 kali!. Oh God. Jeonghan meninggalkan handphonenya untuk diisi lagi. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan merebahkan diri lagi ke sofa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur lima hari berturut-turut?!"

Jeonghan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Namja itu teringat pada obatnya. Ia mengambil botol kecil obat itu. Obat ini baru dibelinya beberapa hari lalu. Dan menyadari dia baru bangun setelah lima hari. Artinya lima hari juga ia sudah tidak minum obat.

"Bagaimana aku masih bisa hidup?"

Jeonghan menaruh obatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiam di apartemennya seharian. Menenangkan diri mungkin? Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi di tentang oleh logika Jeonghan. Bahkan tubuhnya sendiri pun sekarang melawan logikannya.

.

.

.

.

Scoups memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa. Ia meraih tas dan keluar dari mobil. Ia tahu seseorang di kampus sudah menunggunya. Benar saja, belum sempat Scoups mengunci mobil, orang itu sudah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Coups!"

Scoups memandang malas, setelah ia mengunci mobil. Ia bergegas pergi. Tapi orang itu menahan bahunya. Andai saja ia bisa menggunakan kemampuannya sekarang. Ughh! Menyebalkan

"Dimana Jeonghan?"

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Kau kan sahabatnya?"

Joshua menatapnya tajam. Scoups juga tidak mau kalah. Saat itulah Scoups tahu bahwa Joshua memiliki perasaan yang lebih daripada teman yang sedang khawatir.

'Sial! Pikirannya lima hari ini hanya berisi tentang Jeonghan'

"Aku sudah tahu jika Jeonghan memintamu menjadi tutornya. Jeonghan menghilang lima hari ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubunginya, apartemennya kosong"

Scoups tersenyum mengejek, "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Joshua menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Prof. Raina memberitahuku kau menjadi tutornya. Dan ternyata selama Jeonghan menghilang kau juga menghilang"

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau selalu menghubungiku selama lima hari itu?"

Joshua melipat tangannya di dada, "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Scoups tersenyum mengejek. Ia mendekat dan menepuk bahu Joshua pelan.

"Jika kau tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kami. Mungkin kau akan membunuhku nanti. Tapi bisakah kau membunuhku?" ucapnya pelan.

Setelah itu, Scoups berjalan melewati Joshua dengan santai. Joshua berbalik menatap punggung Scoups hingga sosoknya pergi masuk ke gedung kampus. Joshua tak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin jika Scoups sudah menampakkan diri, Jeonghan juga akan datang ke kampus hari ini. Mungkin Joshua harus menunggu hingga Jeonghan sampai di kampus. Tapi pada akhirnya, Joshua menuju mobilnya sendiri untuk pergi ke apartemen Jeonghan. Melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Ia segera tancap gas menuju apartemen Jeonghan. Sebenarnya apartemen Jeonghan tidak jauh dari kampus. Bahkan Jeonghan hanya berjalan setiap hari untuk pergi kuliah. Tapi karena Jisoo memakai mobil. Lima belas menit jalan kaki ditempuh kurang dari 3 menit mobil.

Jisoo memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman dan langsung menuju lantai apartemen Jeonghan. Ia melirik kotak surat di sebelah pintu apartemen yang masih penuh dengan koran dan surat lainnya. Semua lembaran itu tampak menumpuk hingga keluar dari lubang kotak

'Apa benar dia sudah pulang?'

Jisoo memencet bel rumah Jeonghan. Berharap sebuah suara akan membalas dari dalam. Tapi tidak ada sahutan. Jisoo menekan bel dengan tidak sabar. Tapi tetap tidak ada balasan.

"Jeonghan-ah! Kau didalam? ini aku Jisoo!"

Jisoo tetap memencet berkali-kali. Hingga pintu di depannya terbuka menghentikkan kegiatannya pada bel tersebut.

"Oh Jisoo. Ada ap—"

Jeonghan terdiam ketika Jisoo langsung memeluk dirinya erat. Namja itu membelai halus kelapa Jeonghan yang menumpu di bahunya.

"Erm, Jisoo ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan pelan.

Jisoo tidak menjawab dan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"O-okay, Jisoo kau mulai membuatku sulit bernafas"

Jisoo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Jeonghan dalam. Jeonghan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memberi Jisoo jalan masuk ke rumahnya. Jisoo sudah berkali-kali kemari. Ia sudah tahu seluk-beluk apartemen Jeonghan. Jisoo langsung duduk di sofa, sementara Jeonghan beralih ke dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jeonghan kembali membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan sepiring kue kering. Ia meletakkan makanannya di depan Jisoo dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Jisoo-ah?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Ada apa denganmu Jeonghan-ah?"

"Kau tidak menjawab teleponku"

"Kau tidak membalas sms maupun chatku"

"Apartemenmu kosong. Tetanggamu tidak ada yang tahu kau kemana"

"Selama lima hari pula?!"

Jeonghan menunduk, dalam hati ia merasa bersalah juga pada Jisoo. Ia selalu memberitahu Jisoo kemanapun ia pergi.

"Aku minta maaf, Jisoo-yah. Aku memang tidak memberitahumu tentang kepergianku. Tapi aku baik-baik saja selama itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Jisoo menghela nafas. Ia meraih minumannya yang meneguknya sekilas. Hanya untuk menyegarkan kembali pikirannya.

"Aku tahu dari Prof. Raina kalau Scoups menjadi tutormu"

Jeonghan menggigit kecil bibirnya. Ia tahu suatu saat Jisoo pasti tahu, tapi harusnya Jeonghan sendiri yang memberi tahunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintaku saja menjadi tutormu? Nilaiku juga tidak jelek untuk menjadi tutormu"

Jeonghan menghela nafas, ia menatap sahabatnya itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap tangan Jisoo. Menenangkan kekhawatiran sahabatnya,

"Tak apa, Jisoo-yah. Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan acara charity kampus. Fokus saja dengan itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

Jisoo terdiam sebentar, pikirannya nampak menerawang ke dalam mata Jeonghan. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Jeonghan, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Jeonghan nampak tersenyum senang, ia menghambur ke pelukan Jisoo, "Gomawo Jisoo-yah. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baiiiiiikkkkk"

Jisoo tersenyum tipis. Tangannya mengelus kepala Jeonghan kecil

"sahabat? Bisakah aku menjadi lebih dari sahabatmu, Jeonghan-ah?" tanpa sadar, Jisoo menggumam kecil. Jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya,

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

Jisoo menggaruk tengkuknya kecil, "Ehm. . . eh. . . aku berpikir untuk menemanimu seharian di rumah kalau kau tidak kuliah"

Jeonghan menegakkan tubuhnya, "Eh? Tidak usah! Aku memang ingin bolos hari ini. Tapi kau tidak perlu menemaniku disini. Pergilah kuliah"

"Ayolah. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Lima hari kita tidak bertemu"

Jeonghan tidak enak jika menolak keinginan Jisoo. Tapi ia hanya ingin istirahat sendirian hari ini. Sudah cukup dengan semua peristiwa kemarin. Ia tidak mau orang lain tahu. Jisoo harus pergi sekarang.

"Maaf. Jisoo-yah. Aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin istirahat dan bersantai di rumah sepanjang hari sendirian. Kau mengerti maksudku kan? Sendirian?"

Jisoo tertegun. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Jeonghan menolaknya. Bahkan Jisoo tahu jika Jeonghan tidak ingin bergantung padanya. Jika ia menawarkan tumpangan pulang, Jeonghan hanya akan mengatakan dengan halus jika ia harus mampir di toko daging atau toko sayur untuk menolak tawaran Jisoo.

Begitu juga, jika Jisoo menawarkan Jeonghan menginap di rumahnya ketika namja cantik itu kemalaman pulang. Tapi Jeonghan selalu berdalih ia harus membersihkan kamar, atau memeriksa tegangan listrik yang kadang mati di apartemen murahnya.

Jisoo menatap Jeonghan, Jisoo tahu ada sebuah rasa menyesal di diri Jeonghan. Tapi, yang ia tidak mengerti adalah kenapa Jeonghan seakan menghindarinya sekarang. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, ia bertemu dengan pemuda brengsek itu.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan pergi kuliah sekarang. Kau jaga diri. Ponselku selalu aktif jika kau tahu"

Jisoo beranjak dari duduknya, Jeonghan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengantar Jisoo sampai di depan pintu apartemennya,

"Iya, nanti aku akan menelponmu. Tenang saja"

Jisoo tersenyum kecil. Ia berbalik keluar dari apartemen Jeonghan. Namja itu melambaikan tangannya kecil yang dibalas oleh Jeonghan. Jisoo berjalan di lorong, sebelum ia turun menuju parkiran matanya teralih untuk kembali menoleh ke pintu apartemen Jeonghan yang sudah tertutup.

Jisoo memegang dadanya, sesuatu terasa menekan disana. Jisoo hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, mungkin ia juga harus menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan selesai mandi dan sekarang ia tengah mengganti pakaiannya. Celana santai panjang berwarna putih dan hoodie kebesaran berwarna kuning cerah menjadi pilihannya. Ia memang sengaja bolos untuk bisa sedikit malas-malasan di apartemennya.

Jeonghan merebahkan dirinya di kasur kecilnya. Ia tidak merasa seperti sudah pergi selama lima hari. Ia bahkan tidak merasa ia benar-benar pergi. Jeonghan melirik meja kecil yang ia gunakan untuk menaruh laptopnya. Ia beranjak ke depan benda persegi panjang yang tiga kali lebih besar dari ponselnya itu.

Ia menyalakan laptopnya, menunggu hingga layar laptop menampilkan menu dan siap untuk dioperasikan.

Jeonghan membuka pencarian internetnya dan mulai mengetikkan sebuah kata

' _Vampire stories'_

Muncul beberapa hasil pencarian. Jeonghan melihat satu demi satu halaman disana. Tapi isinya hanya beberapa artikel murah tentang vampir dari film atau novel. Ini kurang, Jeonghan butuh sesuatu yang nyata. Senyata ketika ia melihat taring Scoups yang menusuk lehernya.

Jeonghan kembali mengetikkan kata kunci lain di mesin pencari

' _Vampire legends in London'_

Sama. Matanya meneliti satu demi satu hasil pencarian. Tapi ia tetap tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Belum sempat Jeonghan menutupnya. Matanya melirik di salah satu halaman web yang mempunyai headline

' _London in Reinasseince'_

Jeonghan memang selalu tertarik dengan apapun tentang sejarah dan legenda maupun sastra klasik. Ia mengesampingkan pencariannya tentang vampir dan membuka web tersebut.

Web itu adalah milik perpustakaan nasional di London. Isinya kebanyakan tentang teori dan semua hal tentang buku.

Jeonghan melihat artikel itu menjelaskan suatu buku dengan judul headlines yang sama.

"This book is found in 1987 by a philoshoper, named William Newburgh in North London" gumam Jeonghan

"Many controversial thing is being told in this book"

"In 2001. The Queen Elizabeth decided to keep this book as a national treasure and move it to the palace"

"But in 2012, The book is being moved again to the National Library of London until now"

"This book is contained some of Conspiracy stories. Jack the Ripper, Sherlock Holmes, Inspector Parker and some Vampire legends that make London become the Dark Era at that time"

Dan dengan satu kalimat, Jeonghan menutup laptopnya, meraih mantel dan tas kecilnya. Tidak lupa ia membawa kunci apartemennya. Jeonghan berlari kebawah sambil membenahi mantelnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ponselnya masih di charge di kamar.

Tapi Jeonghan tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia tahu. Sifat keingin-tahuannya yang besar mengalahkan semuanya. Jadi namja asal Korea Selatan itu memanggil taxi dan melesat menuju perpustakaan kota London di tengah kota.

Perjalanan tidak lama, mungkin sekitar 20 menit entahlah Jeonghan tidak tahu. Ia juga tidak memakai arloji. Bahkan ia keluar rumah hanya mengenakan hoodie dan celana training panjang lengkap dengan mantel panjang untuk mencegah udara dingin masuk. Sungguh konyol penampilannya sekarang.

Jeonghan menyerahkan beberapa lembar poundsterling kepada supir taxi. Ia berdiri di bangunan megah ala kerajaan yang sejatinya adalah perpustakaan. Ia memasuki perpustakaan. Keadaan disini cukup sepi, mengingat ini masih hari kerja. Jeonghan menuju salah satu komputer yang digunakan untuk pencarian buku. Ia tidak mungkin berputar seharian di gedung semegah ini hanya untuk mencari satu buku diantara puluhan rak yang berjejer rapi.

Jeonghan mengetikkan judul buku yang dicarinya

'London in Reinasseince'

Jeonghan mendengus kesal ketika layar tidak menunjukkan dimana buku itu diletakkan. Sesaat ia menyadari buku itu adalah harta karun Negara Inggris. Kalaupun disimpan disini pasti tidak akan diletakkan sembarangan untuk dibaca orang awam. Apalagi buku itu menceritakan kisah-kisah konspirasi kontroversial di London zaman pertengahan.

Jeonghan menghembuskan nafas lagi. Sia-sia ia kesini untuk mencari buku itu. Dengan penampilan memalukan lagi. Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung disini masa mau kembali lagi. Jadi jeonghan memutuskan untuk mengitari rak buku mungkin ia menemukan buku yang menarik.

Tapi sudah berjam-jam Jeonghan berjalan pelan dan meneliti buku-buku yang ada di rak tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Bukan Jeonghan pemilih atau apa. Tapi ia menyukai sastra klasik dan mitos atau legenda. Kebanyakan buku disini hanya berisi tentang politik maupun hukum. Jeonghan hendak naik ke lantai dua ketika matanya menangkap sebuah buku tebal di sudut salah satu rak.

Buku itu menarik perhatiannya karena sangat tebal dan sepertinya tidak pernah dijamah orang melihat banyak debu di sekitarnya. Lagipula letaknya yang tidak terlalu kelihatan jika tidak masuk ke dalam seperti Jeonghan sekarang.

Ia meraih buku itu, sedikit kewalahan karena ternyata buku bersampul merah itu lebih berat dari perkiraannya.

Sebuah tulisan tangan terlukis indah di sampulnya. Tulisan tangan latin yang sangat identik dengan pena bulu angsa yang biasa dipakai di abad pertengahan

"Journey of My Life" gumam Jeonghan membacanya.

Jeonghan membuka buku itu, terdapat sebuah nama di dalamnya.

"This book will tell you about something that exist in my memory. Greets, William Newburgh"

Jeonghan membulatkan matanya sejenak. Ini benar! Orang ini yang menemukan harta karun Inggris. Seorang filosofi terkenal zaman abad pertengahan.

Jeonghan tidak tahu apakah buku ini benar asli atau memang hanya kopian saja mengingat sampulnya yang masih baik walaupun kertasnya sudah menguning. Tapi ia membawa buku tebal itu ke salah satu sudut untuk membaca. Ia menaruh buku itu di meja menghasilkan dentuman kecil.

Jeonghan mulai membuka lembar per lembar bukunya. Dari sini Jeonghan tahu bahwa William Newburgh adalah seorang sastrawan, filosofi, juga sejarawan Inggris. Jeonghan tahu dia adalah orang yang sangat menarik. Dilihat dari tulisan-tulisan tangannya yang menyingkap tentang pandangannya di masa keterpurukan Inggris.

Kekaguman Jeonghan berhenti ketika ia membalik halaman demi halaman. Disana sebuah judul sub-bab baru bukunya bertuliskan sesuatu yang ingin dicari Jeonghan sejak tadi

Apalagi kalau bukan London in Reinasseince? Jeonghan membaca halaman demi halaman di buku tersebut. Newburgh memang tidak menyebutkan dimana ia menemukan buku itu. Ia hanya menyebutkan ia menemukannya tahun 1987 dalam keadaan sudah usang. Beberapa bab sudah susah dibaca. Tapi Newburgh menceritakan sedikit isi buku tersebut setelah membacanya.

Buku itu menceritakan tentang abad pertengahan di Inggris. Abad kesengsaraan yang menjadi 'Masa-masa kelam' negara ini. Tingkat kriminalitas yang menukik tinggi berbanding terbalik dengan industri yang semakin maju tidak membuat rakyat serta merta menerima keadaan.

Mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan beberapa orang terdorong untuk membuat suatu cerita. Entah benar entah salah. Dimulai dari era kegelapan Jack the Ripper. Tidak dipungkiri pembunuhan mengerikan itu benar adanya. Tapi beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa Jack sendiri adalah sosok fiksi dan hanya khayalan masyarakat yang saat itu dilanda kecemasan akan kehidupan sosial yang semakin memburuk.

Pembunuhan itu hanya sekedar kedok untuk menakuti masyarakat agar tidak menentang keputusan Inggris yang saat itu memberlakukan sistem pajak tinggi.

Ada juga cerita tentang Time travel dan lainnya yang sekarang menjadi misteri yang belum terpecahkan. Jeonghan terus membaca tulisan itu sampai ia menemukan kosa kata yang dicarinya.

"This is the most extraordinary scandal back then. One of part of this book telling some stories about some night creature that more creepy than Jack the Ripper"

Jeonghan menarik nafasnya pelan. Matanya kembali memindai kalimat demi kalimat yang ada disana.

"His eyes as brown as hazelnut. With blonde hair and pale skin that make your eyes hurt when the sun light reflect to it. Make it shine like a diamond. More bright than a pearl"

"He only get health when you're sick. He's asking more when you beg him to stop. He's true monster"

"But that attractive aura always blurred out what he did. That evil smile will take you to the somewhere you didn't even think about it."

"Nightmare not only comes at night. Everyone always avoid each other eyes. If you look into his eyes. He will know what do you want. He's an evil from nowhere"

Dan Jeonghan menutup bukunya dengan sebuah pertanyaan besar di benaknya. Bukannya terpecahkan, peristiwa itu terus berputar putar membuatnya pusing. Ia mengembalikan lagi buku itu di rak.

"Ini hanya aku, atau memang disini sudah mulai sepi?"

Jeonghan melirik jam dinding besar di salah satu dinding.

"Eh? Jam 5? Bukannya tadi masih siang?"

Kebiasaan Jeonghan jika sudah menghadapi favoritnya, buku. Ia pasti tidak peduli waktu. Perpustakaan tutup satu jam lagi. Jeonghan berjalan keluar. Ia menghentikan satu taxi dan pulang ke apartemennya.

Jeonghan memperhatikan ke luar jendela. London di malam hari nampak menawan dengan lampu jalan yang menerangi setiap sudut kota. Tapi ingatannya tentang kota kelahirannya adalah yang terbaik.

Tanpa sadar matanya melirik ke depan. Ia melihat angka di argo taxi yang masih berjalan,

'Perasaan tadi berangkat tidak sampai segitu'

Jeonghan memeriksa sisa uangnya. Ia hanya membawa dompet kecil kemari. Salahkan kecerobohannya.

"Please stop here"

"But, Sir. We havent's reach your location"

"It's okay. Here"

Jeonghan menyerahkan sisa uangnya.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day"

Jeonghan turun dari taxi. Ia menghitung kembali sisa uangnya. Bersyukur ia tidak meneruskan untuk sampai ke apartemennya. Jika iya mungkin ia akan dilaporkan polisi karena tidak membayar taxi dengan cukup. Jeonghan sudah cukup dengan masalah ini. Tidak, terima kasih.

Jeonghan melihat sekitarnya, lokasi ini cukup familiar dengannya. Walaupun belum lama di London. Jeonghan lumayan tahu lokasi-lokasi disini. Thanks to Jisoo.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa aku bilang akan menelponnya"

Jeonghan merogoh tas slempang kecilnya untuk mencari benda tersebut, seketika ia menepuk dahinya kecil.

"Oh iya juga! Aku lupa ponselku masih di isi baterainya di kamar"

'Huft'

Jeonghan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ini hari yang buruk di hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa yang pasti disini sudah sepi. Mungkin sekitar pukul tujuh atau delapan malam? Entahlah. Tadi sempat macet lama di jalan, mungkin itu juga yang membuat argo taksinya naik.

Jeonghan berjalan, lingkungan tempat tinggalnya memang sudah sepi jika jam segini. Apartemen Jeonghan masih cukup jauh. Namja cantik itu terus berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Cih"

Jeonghan berdecak sebal melihat beberapa orang bule dengan badan kekar dan penampilan sangar sedang asyik duduk di salah satu sudut jalan.

"Aku memutar saja"

Jeonghan berbalik hendak mengambil jalan lain ketika sebuah suara memangilnya,

"Hey!"

Jeonghan bergidik. Langkah kakinya ia percepat. Ia tahu beberapa derap kaki juga mendekat ke arahnya.

Jeonghan melebarkan langkahnya. Sekarang ia berlari. Tidak peduli kemana kakinya pergi pokoknya untuk sekarang lari dulu.

Jeonghan tersentak saat tangannya ditarik dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah. Pantatnya membentur tanah cukup keras membuatnya memekik,

"Ouch!"

"Hey, lady. wanna spend night with us?" ucap salah satu yang berambut pirang. Teman lainnya memegang kedua tangan Jeonghan yang kemudian dimentahkan begitu saja oleh Jeonghan.

"Let go of me!"

"Wow, wow, wow, She's so aggresive. Let's see how long you can bear with us"

Seseorang diantara mereka menarik Jeonghan ke sudut gang yang sempit dan gelap.

"Wait! Wait! I'm not a woman! I'm a man!" teriak Jeonghan

Salah satu diantara mereka yang mencengkram tangannya berkata,

"We'll see later if you're a man or a woman"

Jeonghan dilempar keras. Punggungnya membentur tembok kencang membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Mungkin setelah ini punggungnya akan lebam.

Salah satu lelaki itu melepas mantel Jeonghan. Namja itu tentu saja memberontak tapi lima lawan satu. Keempat orang itu memegang masing-masing tangan dan kakinya dan satunya lagi mulai menyingkap hoodie Jeonghan menampilkan kulit mulus miliknya.

Jeonghan sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu, menahan sakit juga udara dingin.

"Well. She's actually a HE"

Jeonghan mendesah lega ketika mendengar nada bicara si pirang ini. Kelihatannya dia kecewa, artinya ia akan melepaskan Jeonghan?

Jeonghan merasakan pipinya dielus.

"I don't mind if he's a boy or girl. But look at his face! He's needy cat"

Jeonghan terdiam ketika salah satu orang yang menggenggam tangannya berkata seperti itu.

"Let see how much he need us inside him"

Jeonghan kembali berontak ketika salah satu dari mereka merobek kencang hoodienya membuat kain itu mengekspos bagian tubuh atasnya. Salah seorang diantara mereka berusaha menyambar bibir Jeonghan. Namja itu menghindarinya dengan membuang muka ke samping.

Tapi pria itu mencengkram kuat rahangnya. Jeonghan menangis kencang saat bibirnya berhasil dilumat oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Alkohol dan rokok terasa di mulutnya. Jeonghan merasa jijik sekarang. Ia memekik kencang ketika siapapun dari mereka mencubit nipplenya kasar.

"Please. . .let go of me" isaknya.

Tapi kelima preman itu tidak peduli. Jeonghan semakin menangis ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai memainkan tangannya di bokong Jeonghan. Meremas bongkahan kenyal itu kasar.

Jeonghan ingin berteriak minta tolong. Tapi keadaan disini sangat sepi. Ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu dimana letak mantel dan tasnya. Lagipula di juga tidak bawa ponsel. Entah kenapa pikiran Jeonghan melayang ke sosoknya. Sosok misterius yang membuatnya harus melewati semua ini.

'Scoups' batinnya.

"Scoups. Tolong aku"

Seketika pandangan Jeonghan memudar. Lelah, pasrah dan amarah tidak membuatnya bisa berdiri lagi. Mungkin jika memang berakhir seperti ini memang takdirnya? Jeonghan hanya pasrah. Hidupnya sudah hancur sejak lima hari lalu.

Bukankah sama saja ia diperkosa lima orang preman disini. Apa lagi yang mau dilindunginya? Toh, lima hari yang lalu ke 'perawanan' holenya sudah direnggut seseorang. Jadi sama saja kan jika dia diperkosa sekarang.

Jeonghan sudah tidak kuat lagi. Para pria itu sudah mulai membuka celana trainingnya. Satu-satunya yang ia minta hanya ini akan berjalan cepat hingga selesai jadi ia bisa pulang dan tidur. Tapi mata Jeonghan menangkap sosok siluet seseorang di ujung gang. Keadaan yang remang-remang disana juga mata Jeonghan yang sudah mulai menutup membuatnya tidak bisa melihat sosok tersebut.

Jeonghan menutup matanya. Belum sepenuhnya pingsan ia dapat mendengar sebuah teriakan dari beberapa pria di depannya. Tapi ia sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk membuka mata.

Hanya teriakan memilukan pria yang akan memperkosanya mengantarnya ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Ketika kau sendiri jangan berpikir kau seorang diri**

 **Ketika kau menangis jangan berpikir aku tidak sakit**

 **Ketika kau marah jangan berpikir aku hanya diam**

 **Karena aku selalu ada mengawasi**

 **Janji kita masih abadi di tubuhku**

 **Walau sekarang kau berganti tubuh**

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Annyeong cemuanyaaaaaaa *civok atu-atu*

Udah di lanjut ini. Makasih sekali lagi yang mau komen dan follow dan favorites jugakkk

Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. Saya sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini huuuuuu TT

Tugas rasanya makin dikerjain makin nambah. Apakah tugas itu sifatnya seperti kuadrat yang jika diselesaikan makin banyak? Sama saya juga minta maaf banget karena udah menghilang beberapa minggu ini, hampir dua bulan malah. Ini pacar kesayangan-read:laptop-lagi rusak. entahlah apa maunya

tapi hamdalah sudah benar, MANSAE!

Dan ini karena latarnya di london jadi aku selipin bahasa inggris dikit.. gakpapa kan? Sekalian belajar juga #halah #sok #padahalbahasainggrislujugapaspasan #gakbisabahasainggrissoklu

oh ya ini story bakalan end sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi. dan setelah itu saya mau post satu story lagi. AND ITS ALL COUPLE! jeongcheol, meanie, soonhoon, junhao, verkwan, dan sisanya #plak

tapi bakal ada moment crack juga,,,,, makanya stay tune #halah #soksokan #gayalu

makasih buat yang masih setia nungguin. love you so much

Last, Mind to fill the comment box below?


	6. Back to Past

**Title:**

 **Reincarnation or Illusion**

 **Cast:**

 **Choi Seungcheol a.k.a Scoups a.k.a Prince Coups**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **OC**

 **Rated:**

 **M (Mature for Sex Scenes, Some Blood Scene, Mental Breakdown, Fantasy creature, Ghost, and many more)**

 **Summary:**

 **Ketika cinta melelehkan hati yang dingin dengan segala keindahannya.**

 **Ketika hati yang menghangat kembali membeku**

 **Melihat kekasih hati pergi menyisakan lubang di hati**

 **Ketika janji membelenggu dengan segala siksaannya**

 **Ketika cinta kembali datang sebagai renkarnasi baru**

 **Atau kembali hilang sebagai ilusi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan membuka mata. Dan yang ia lihat hanya putih. Tidak ada apapun. Ingatannya kembali saat beberapa hari lalu arwah wanita itu membawanya kesini. Ia tidak suka ini. Jeonghan terus berjalan. Berusaha mencari sosok yang mirip dirinya itu. Lama Jeonghan memutar tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Seketika seberkas cahaya nampak di ujung. Jeonghan tidak merasa mendekati cahaya itu namun cahaya itu semakin besar menuju arahnya.

Jeonghan menutup matanya, ia merasakan sesuatu menghempaskan tubuhnya keras. Rasa nyeri menyerang ketika tubuhnya mendarat di sesuatu yang keras.

Jeonghan membuka matanya, kali ini bukan putih yang dilihatnya melainkan tiang tiang besi yang menyapa pandangannya. Jeonghan berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tapi nihil, ia justru tidak merasakan apa-apa di alat gerak tubuhnya.

Mata Jeonghan membulat ketika menyadari bahwa kakinya dipasung di pasungan kayu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Hanya tembok dan jeruji besi sekelilingnya. Dengan obor sebagai penerangan.

"Ini dimana?"

Jeonghan juga merasa tangannya diikat ke belakang. Rasa kagetnya belum berkurang dan sekarang ia mengetahui bahwa ia memakai gaun yang sama yang ia lihat pada arwah itu. Dan apa ini? Rambutnya sepanjang pinggang berwarna coklat kusam?

'Jadi ini rasanya menjadi arwah?'

Ya. Tidak salah lagi, Jeonghan berada di tubuh seorang wanita. Wanita yang selama ini selalu ditanyakannya. Wanita bernama Angel, kekasih Scoups. Jeonghan merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Peristiwa ini sama seperti lima hari yang lalu, hanya saja sekarang Jeonghan yang ada di tubuh wanita ini. Semua milik wanita ini diambil alih oleh Jeonghan. Tiba-tiba beberapa derap langkah kaki terdengar. Jeonghan menoleh melihat cahaya temaram api semakin mendekat.

Beberapa orang membawa obor. Salah satu dari mereka membuka kunci gerbang penjara. Beberapa pria berbadan kekar menghampirnya. Jeonghan tidak tahu ini apa. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Mereka menyeret Jeonghan yang masih dalam keadaan terpasung.

"Akhhhh. . .!"

Jeonghan hanya bisa berteriak ketika tubuhnya diseret paksa. Jeonghan keluar dari gedung ini. Ia melihat banyak warga mulai dari pria, wanita hingga anak-anak berkumpul.

'Apakah arwah itu ingin menunjukkanku sesuatu?' batinnya.

Seorang pria dengan kepala yang hampir botak dengan rambut berwarna putih yang tumbuh di bagian belakang menghampiri Jeonghan.

Beberapa pria itu akhirnya melepaskan pasungan dan ikatan yang daritadi membelenggunya. Tubuh ringkih Jeonghan dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah peti.

Saat itulah matanya menangkap sesuatu. Orang itu berdiri paling jauh di balik pohon beringin tua. Wajah pucatnya nampak mudah dikenali dengan terpaan sinar rembulan yang menyapu bumi.

"Scoups?"

Namja itu, dengan rambut pirang dan jubah hitam keabuan melihat Jeonghan sedih. Mata coklat itu nampak berair melihat kekasihnya dimasukkan ke dalam peti.

Tutup peti yang diletakkan menghalangi pandangan Jeonghan. Seketika pandangannya gelap, nafasnya mulai sesak, ia ingin keluar dan berlari ke arah Scoups. Entah kenapa, ia juga tidak tahu. Sesaat kemudian Jeonghan bisa mendengar suara rantai bergemerincing. Sepertinya dia digembok. Lalu bapa itu mulai membacakan beberapa kalimat dengan bahasa yang Jeonghan tidak mengerti.

Jeonghan merasakan ketika peti yang membawa dirinya diangkat.

"Kemana mereka membawaku pergi?"

Jeonghan merasa beberapa menit kemudian peti itu berhenti. Sayup-sayup suara teriakan warga terdengar di luar.

" _Throw her!"_

" _Do it!"_

" _She deserve it!"_

" _Throw away that bitch!"_

Jeonghan bisa mendengar suara deburan ombak yang menerjang karang dengan kencang. Ia hanya beranggapan bahwa orang-orang ini membawanya ke tebing untuk dilempar.

Benar saja. Seketika peti berguncang hebat. Jeonghan merasa terlonjak ketika dirinya membentur bagian atas peti. Ia tahu sekarang, peti itu telah dilempar ke suatu laut dan semacamnya

Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Sebuah suara yang ia tidak ketahui terngiang di kepalanya.

" _I'm sorry. We'll meet again, My Love"_

Gaya gravitasi yang akhirnya membawa Jeonghan membentur sesuatu. Peti kayu jati itu hancur berkeping ketika menyentuh ujung karang.

Jeonghan merasakan tubuhnya terbentur beberapa saat sebelum sapuan ombak membawanya pergi. Aliran air membuat pandangannya buram.

'Jadi ini rasanya mati?'

Dinginnya laut semakin terasa ketika tubuh itu semakin dalam mencapai dasar.

'Aku akan menemuimu kembali dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Dan kali ini aku tidak akan melepasmu'

Mata Jeonghan menutup. Membiarkan suara-suara itu terus terngiang di kepalanya sampai akhirnya ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gyaahhh. . . haaahhh. . .haaaahh..."

Nafas Jeonghan tersengal. Ia membuka mata, keringat mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Dilihatnya sekitar. Meja, kasur, kursi, ponselnya yang masih tertancap. Ini kamarnya.

Jeonghan masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tadi ia ke perpustakaan. Lalu mencari buku. Lalu membacanya. Lalu pulang dengan taksi. Berjalan kaki. Bertemu preman.

Jeonghan meremas rambutnya. Surai coklat sebahu menjadi tidak karuan karena tangannya dan basah oleh keringat.

'Apa yang tadi itu?'

"Jeonghan!"

Jeonghan menoleh mendapati sosok yang tidak asing. Scoups berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah khawatir. Dia menghampiri tubuh Jeonghan yang masih bergetar karena shock. Scoups merengkuh tubuh Jeonghan ke dalam pelukannya.

Jeonghan sedikit tersentak ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit dingin Scoups.

"Aku disini. Jangan khawatir"

Keringat masih mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Jeonghan hanya bisa menurut ketika Scoups membuka kancing baju piyamanya. Bahkan Jeonghan tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah mengenakan piyama miliknya.

Scoups beranjak menuju lemari pakaian Jeonghan. Ia mengambil satu setel piyama lain juga handuk kecil. Lalu ia keluar kamar dan kembali membawa semangkuk besar air hangat. Vampir itu membasahi handuk dengan air hangat dan mengelap seluruh keringat di tubuh Jeonghan.

"Aw!"

Jeonghan memekik ketika Scoups mengelap bagian punggungnya. Preman itu pasti membenturkan tubuhnya kencang. Jeonghan yakin punggungnya pasti membiru sekarang.

Saat Scoups mulai mengelap bagian pinggang hingga pahanya, Jeonghan merona. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke samping tidak ingin Scoups tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Setelah selesai, Scoups memakaikan piyama baru ke tubuh Jeonghan. Membaringkannya dan menyelimutinya. Memastikan tubuh rapuh itu hangat di balik kain tebal dan dekapan hangatnya.

Scoups menjadikan lengannya menjadi sandaran kepala Jeonghan dan memeluk pinggangnya erat seakan namja itu bisa hilang jika dia berkedip.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan merawat seperti itu"

Scoups tersenyum, ia menempelkan bibirnya lembut di dahi Jeonghan, "Aku melakukan ini hanya kepada dua orang yang berarti dalam hidupku. Harusnya kau sudah tahu"

Jeonghan terdiam. Ia mengeratkan tubuhnya semakin menempel dalam kungkungan Scoups.

"Jadi kau yang kulihat sebelum aku tidak sadar di jalanan itu"

Scoups kembali menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan dengan kecupan di dahinya lembut.

"Tapi, aku heran bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku dalam bahaya? Aku bahkan tidak berpikir ada yang menemukanku disana"

"Kau pasti memikirkanku saat itu"

"Eh?"

Jeonghan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap onyx hazel di depannya. Lalu ia teringat terakhir kali ia memang sempat teringat bahkan mungkin menggumamkan namanya.

"Aku akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkanku"

"A-aku. . "

Jeonghan terdiam. Teringat kembali pada sebuah mimpi atau apalah itu. Haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Scoups?'

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti kau pasti masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Aku juga"

Jeonghan tertegun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan bersandar di dada Scoups.

"Aku ingin menjalani hari-hari bahagiaku denganmu, Jeonghan-ah. Bukan sebagai seorang pangeran kegelapan dari berabad yang lalu."

Scoups mengangkat dagu Jeonghan dan menciumnya bibirnya lembut. Ia melumat kecil bibir itu. Menyalurkan sesuatu yang meledak dalam dirinya untuk terus memiliki Jeonghan. Ia melepas pagutannya dan menatap mata Jeonghan.

"Aku ingin menjalani hidup baru denganmu. Memulai sebuah sejarah baru yang lebih baik. Denganmu, Yoon Jeonghan"

Jeonghan tersenyum. Sebuah rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya. Mungkin beberapa hari lalu, ia merasa bahwa makhluk di depannya ini hanyalah monster penghisap darah. Tapi sosok didepannya ini hanyalah seorang yang rapuh di dalam.

Jeonghan meraih dagu Scoups dengan kedua tangannya dan menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang memabukkan untuk keduanya. Scoups meraih tengkuk Jeonghan dan menekannya perlahan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah Scoups bermain menelusuri rongga mulut Jeonghan.

Kali ini, dengan kesadaran penuh Jeonghan membalas ciumannya. Ia tidak sedang dikendalikan siapapun. Ini dirinya sendiri. Lidahnya mengikuti permainan Scoups.

"Nghh. . ."

Setelah beberapa menit, Scoups melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan Jeonghan yang masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk kecil. Scoups kembali menyambar bibir Jeonghan kali ini tangannya bergerak dari pinggang Jeonghan menuju pantatnya dan meremasnya pelan.

Tangan Scoups mengelus punggung Jeonghan kecil. Menimbulkan sedikit rintihan ketika tangannya menyentuh lukanya.

"Ssh..."

Scoups melepaskan ciumannya ia membaringkan Jeonghan perlahan dengan posisi menyamping.

"Maafkan aku, aku kelepasan"

Scoups menyelimuti tubuh Jeonghan. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jeonghan kecil sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar Jeonghan.

Tapi ia merasakan tangannya dihentikan oleh Jeonghan.

"Kumohon, tetaplah disini"

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu dalam keadaanmu yang seperti ini"

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau disini sekarang"

Scoups menyerah, ia berbaring menghadap Jeonghan, merengkuh pinggang kecilnya dan membenamkan kepala Jeonghan di dadanya.

Kecupan kecil diberikan Scoups pada Jeonghan. DI dahi, mata, hidung hingga bibir.

"Sleepwell, my love"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo berjalan di lorong kampus. Laporan-laporan di tangannya menunggu untuk dibaca dan ditanda tangani. Matanya menangkap sosok orang yang sudah hampir seminggu ini dirindukannya. Namja berambut panjang itu tengah duduk santai di kursi panjang yang ada di taman kampus.

Jisoo baru saja hendak meneriakkan namanya saat orang lain muncul. Pria berkulit pucat itu duduk disamping Jeonghan dan memberikkan sesuatu seperti jus kotak padanya.

Dapat Jisoo lihat, Jeonghan tersenyum cerah. Senyum yang sebelumnya hanya ditujukan pada Jisoo sekarang dibagi kepada orang lain.

Tanpa sadar, Jisoo mengepalkan tangannya saat dilihatnya Scoups dengan seenaknya mengelus kepala Jeonghan lembut. Yang makin membuatnya marah adalah reaksi Jeonghan yang merona.

Jisoo meneruskan langkahnya, tidak ingin melihat pemandangan menyakitkan lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya seperti ini dulu. Mungkin memang Jeonghan butuh waktu untuk yang lain.

Tapi kenapa harus Scoups?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan masih duduk di bangku taman kampusnya. Kepalanya bersandar pada lengan Scoups yang melingkar di bahunya. Jam kuliah sudah selesai beberapa jam lalu. Jeonghan hanya tinggal menyerahkan tugasnya dan selesailah hari itu.

Sudah seminggu Scoups menjadi tutor pribadinya, sudah seminggu pula pria itu menemani harinya, sebegai teman tentu saja. Jeonghan belum berani untuk mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih. Walau kadang perlakuan Scoups membuatnya merona.

Pria dingin misterius itu mendadak berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat dan perhatian. Selalu memperlakukan Jeonghan seperti benda kaca yang mudah pecah. Sejujurnya, Jisoo juga sepeti itu. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih tertarik pada pemuda 'bukan' manusia ini.

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong tentang Jisoo, Jeonghan sedikit rindu dengannya. Bukan, rindu semacam itu, tapi hanya rindu karena intensitasnya bertemu dengan Jisoo berkurang. Jeonghan tidak menyesalkan ini. Dia dan Jisoo masih tetap berhubungan seperti biasa. Hanya saja Jeonghan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Scoups.

"Jeonghan-ah. Ada waktu malam ini?"

Jeonghan menarik kepalanya dan duduk menghadap Scoups.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Mau?"

Jeonghan mengangguk kecil.

"Kemana?"

"Suatu tempat"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya Jeonghan mengenakan pakaian santai, hanya skinny jeans hitam dan sweat shirt berwarna putih dan cardigan abu-abu. Scoups sudah mengatakan untuk menjemputnya pukul tujuh malam. Tepat saat Jeonghan hendak menelponnya, bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Jeonghan membuka pintu dan menampilkan sosok Scoups yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sudah siap?"

"Tentu"

Mereka menuju mobil Scoups. London malam seperti biasa penuh dengan gemerlap lampu dan kehidupan bebasnya. Jeonghan masih menikmati keindahan kota yang sudah ditinggalinya hampir dua tahun ini. Ingatannya mulai bekerja saat ia sadar ini merupakan jalan menuju rumah Scoups

"Ini bukannya jalan ke rumahmu"

Agak aneh menyebutnya rumah, karena Jeonghan selalu berpikir bahwa itu kastil—dan memang itu kastil—

"Memang"

"Jadi kau mau membawaku ke rumahmu?"

"Bisa dibilang? Lihat saja"

Jeonghan kembali terdiam. Scoups memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jeonghan yang dibalas senyuman lembutnya.

"Ayo ikut aku"

Scoups meraih tangan Jeonghan. Mereka berjalan ke belakang rumah—kastil— dan menemukan sebuah hutan kecil yang tidak cukup lebat. Jeonghan sedikit bergidik melihat keadaan hutan yang sangat gelap belum lagi beberapa suara yang muncul dari dalam.

'Bisa-bisanya dia tinggal di tempat seperti ini'

Scoups menarik tangan Jeonghan yang dihentikan oleh empunya.

"Kita masuk kesini?" tanya Jeonghan lirih

Scoups hanya mengangguk pelan.

Jeonghan meneguk ludahnya pelan. Tangannya ditarik pelan Scoups, dia hanya bisa mencengkram bahu Scoups pelan saat keduanya mulai memasuki hutan tersebut.

' _Jangan-jangan dia akan memakanku di dalam'_

' _Atau menghisap semua darahku?'_

' _Atau memperkosaku?'_

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Tenang saja"

Scoups memandang Jeonghan lembut. Jeonghan hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Mungkin opsi terakhir bisa juga"

Jeonghan memukul pelan bahu Scoups yang dibalas senyuman tulus. Jeonghan selalu menyukai senyuman Scoups. Pria ini sungguh memiliki senyuman yang indah, sayang hanya beberapa kali ditunjukkan.

"Sebentar lagi sampai sabarlah"

Jeonghan hanya menunduk. Entah berapa lama kakinya berjalan hingga ia mulai merasakan nyeri di kakinya. Jeonghan sedikit tertatih dengan langkah Scoups yang lebar, ia sempat tersandung beberapa batu dan ranting.

Scoups mendadak berhenti, ia berjongkok membelakangi Jeonghan.

"Naiklah, kugendong"

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku masih bisa jalan"

"Jangan keras kepala"

Jeonghan hanya menurut mendengar nada suara Scoups yang mendadak berubah dingin. Berkebalikan dengannya, Scoups justru tersenyum kecil. Jeonghan benar-benar lucu ketika sifat keras kepalanya berhasil dipatahkan. Ia akan seperti anak kecil yang menurut tapi sedikit ngambek.

Jeonghan melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Scoups. Sedangkan Scoups sendiri meyangga kaki Jeonghan dengan lengannya.

"Berpeganglah yang kuat"

Sepersekian detik, Scoups berlari, dengan kecepatan luar biasa menggendong Jeonghan di punggung. Jeonghan sendiri menutup matanya, mengetahui angin menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Scoups.

Hanya beberapa detik kemudian Jeonghan merasakan angin kencang berhenti menerpa wajahnya. Scoups sudah berhenti. Jeonghan membuka matanya,

"Ini dimana?"

Sebuah pemandangan laut dengan ombak yang menerpa karang di bawah. Pagar-pagar besi setinggi 2 meter nampak di sekeliling sisi tebing mencegah seseorang untuk jatuh. Jeonghan merasakan angin laut menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan rambut panjangnya.

Namja itu merasakan suhu kulitnya menurun. Reflek, ia mendekap dirinya sendiri. Disaat hampir bersamaan, dirasakannya sebuah lengan tegap yang memeluknya. Jeonghan merasakan dinginnya suhu tubuh namja itu justru tidak membuatnya makin kedinginan. Ia merasakan hangat luar biasa.

"Kau tahu tempat ini kan?" tanya Scoups lembut.

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk pelan. Tubuh dan otaknya seakan bisa mengingatnya. Bagaimana rasanya ketika tubuhnya terpelanting hingga terbentur batuan karang sebelum akhirnya tenggelam di dasar laut. Ya Jeonghan tahu rasanya. Jeonghan merasakannya.

Mengingatnya membuat Jeonghan sakit. Tanpa terasa pipinya basah. Air matanya turun dengan derasnya. Scoups menghadapkan tubuh Jeonghan ke arahnya, ia mengelap air mata Jeonghan dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Hey, jangan menangis"

"Hikss..."

Jeonghan memegang tangan Scoups di wajahnya, ia menggenggam tangan seputih kertas itu erat.

"Aku tidak tahu ini. Tapi..."

Scoups mengangguk, meminta Jeonghan untuk meneruskan kalimat yang tertahan di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Scoups merengkuh tubuh Jeonghan di pelukannya. Namja yang lebih muda itu menangis histeris. Suara tangisannya berbaur dengan benturan karang dan ombak di bawah sana. Terdengar menyeramkan dan menyayat hati.

Jeonghan sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia menangis sehisteris ini. Terakhir kali ia menangis seperti ini adalah saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Jeonghan tidak tahu pasti apa yang menyebabkan hatinya terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti semua rasa rindu membuncah di hatinya. Ia hanya ingin namja di depannya sekarang. Memeluknya, menggenggam tangannya, merasakan dingin tubuhnya, Semuanya, Jeonghan menginginkannya. Dan untuk kali ini, ia sendiri yang menginginkannya.

Rasanya kata rindu tidak cukup diucapkan. Ia hanya ingin menangis sekarang, mengungkapkan semua yang ia pendam selama ini. Walaupun Jeonghan tidak tahu pasti itu apa.

Scoups mengusap pelan rambut Jeonghan di pelukannya. Ia berusaha menenangkan tangisan namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Tenanglah, Jeonghan. Kita sudah kembali bersama disini"

Tapi Jeonghan masih tidak bisa menghentikkan air matanya. Scoups meraih tengkuk Jeonghan lembut dan membungkam bibir Jeonghan dengan bibirnya,

Dapat ia rasakan bibir Jeonghan yangnasah karena air mata itu bergetar menahan isakan. Scoups melumat lembut bibir Jeonghan. Bergantian dari atas ke bawah. Menyesap setiap jengkal bibir semerah buah cherry itu.

"Nghh.."

Jeonghan sedikit melenguh dalam ciumannya, lidah Scoups mulai masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Menekan lidah Jeonghan, mengajaknya bergelut. Bisa Jeonghan rasakan dua benda runcing di kedua sudut bibirnya. Taring Scoups menggelitik kedua sisi mulutnya.

"Gkkhh..."

Jeonghan sedikit berjengit saat taring sebelah kanan itu menggesek cukup kuat sudut bibirnya, membuat ujung bibirnya terluka. Scoups menjilat cairan kental berwarna merah di sudut bibir Jeonghan, menyesapnya pelan, menghilangkan luka sobek kecil karena taringnya dengan jilatan lembut.

"Mmmhh.."

Jeonghan mengatur nafasnya. Angin laut masih membuatnya menggigil. Tapi ciuman Scoups begitu panas dan memabukkan.

Tangan Jeonghan meraih leher Coups untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Coups merengkuh pinggang yang lebih muda dan mengeratkan tubuh keduanya. Hawa panas mengalir dalam darah Jeonghan. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya terasa lebih sensitif. Pada akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen Jeonghan yang membuatnya menarik diri dari makhluk ini.

"Hahh..haaaahhh..."

Jeonghan mengatur ritme nafasnya. Tangannya masih menggantung di leher Coups. Kakinya sudah terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Mungkin jika lengan kekar Scoups tidak melingkar erat di pinggangnya, tubuh Jeonghan sudah merosot ke tanah.

Scoups menciumi tengkuk Jeonghan lembut. Ia naik ke dagu dan rahang lalu beralih ke cuping telinga namja cantik itu.

"Hei" bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Jeonghan.

"Hm?"

"Ayo lanjutkan di kamarku"

.

.

.

.

 **Lihatlah dirimu sekarang**

 **Begitu indah berada di pelukanku**

 **Kita kembali bersatu**

 **Kembali dalam hubungan yang terlarang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Yo yo yo! Balik lagi sama RoI. Udah lama banget gak buka filenya di lappieta. Wkwkwkwkwk

Terlalu fokus sama Love, Fight, Blood sih. Ada yang baca gak? *enggaaaaaaak*

Gak kerasa nih ff mau kelar juga. Chap depan end wkwkwkwk.

Setelah FF ini end. Fokusnya langsung ke Love, Fight, Blood semua. Walaupun mungkin ada beberapa oneshot atau selingan lah biar gak bosen.

Okay, lastly mind to review, guys?


	7. White Night

**Title:**

 **Reincarnation or Illusion**

 **Cast:**

 **Choi Seungcheol a.k.a Scoups a.k.a Prince Coups**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **OC**

 **Rated:**

 _ **M (Mature for Sex Scenes, Some Blood Scene, Mental Breakdown, Fantasy creature, Ghost, and many more)**_

 **Summary:**

 **Ketika cinta melelehkan hati yang dingin dengan segala keindahannya.**

 **Ketika hati yang menghangat kembali membeku**

 **Melihat kekasih hati pergi menyisakan lubang di hati**

 **Ketika janji membelenggu dengan segala siksaannya**

 **Ketika cinta kembali datang sebagai renkarnasi baru**

 **Atau kembali hilang sebagai ilusi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan tidak tahu pasti bagaimana mereka bisa berpindah dari sisi tebing ke kamar mewah Coups. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk terus berpegangan pada namja itu.

"Mmmhhh—Coups—nghh..."

Jeonghan menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dan entah sejak kapan, setelan atasnya sudah tanggal dan hanya menyisakan skinny jeansnya. Posisinya sekarang berbaring di ranjang dengan seprai beludru merah. Mungkin sebentar lagi warna itu menjadi favoritnya.

Coups berada di atasnya, tangannya menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Lidahnya masih bergerak di permukaan kulit leher Jeonghan. Menggesekkan taringnya pelan di atas kulit seputih susu itu.

Jeonghan meraih kemeja putih Coups. Ia menarik-nariknya pelan memberi isyarat meminta kain putih itu dilepas.

"Kau yang buka."

Coups masih menikmati waktunya menenggelamkan kepala di perpotongan leher dan bahu Jeonghan. Namja di bawahnya itu meraih kancing kemeja Coups dan membukanya satu persatu. Coups beralih ke bibir Jeonghan. Melumatnya lembut, memberikan sensasi berbeda ketika ia memainkan lidah Jeonghan dengan taringnya.

Tangan Jeonghan mulai bergerak, meraba dada bidang namja yang menguasainya saat ini. Jemari lentiknya turun ke perut terbentuk di atasnya. Jeonghan suka dengan tubuh Coups. Entah saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya, ia sedang di bawah alam sadar tapi Jeonghan menyukai tubuhnya.

Coups melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memandang Jeonghan lembut dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya. Tangan Jeonghan teralih memegang kedua pipi Coups. Ia tersenyum merasakan tangannya menyentuh wajah orang yang dicintainya.

" _You're so beautiful tonight_ "

Suara Coups membuat Jeonghan merinding, begitu rendah dan menggoda. Jeonghan mengecup bibir Scoups singkat membuat namja itu kembali tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya lesung pipi"

Scoups kembali tersenyum, "Kau menyukainya?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. Ia mengarahkan jarinya menekan lesung pipi kanan Scoups

"Mulai sekarang tunjukkanlah sesering mungkin untukku"

Scoups tersenyum, kembali menunjukkan cekungan di kedua pipinya. Bibirnya kembali menempel di bibir Jeonghan. Melumatnya lembut dan menghisapnya perlahan.

Tangan Scoups beralih ke nipple Jeonghan. Memainkan tonjolan kecil itu membuat Jeonghan melenguh,

"Nghh—Coupss—akhh"

Bibir Jeonghan dilepaskan. Namja berambut pirang gelap itu turun beralih ke nipplenya. Menjilati tonjolan itu membuat yang lebih muda mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

"Coupsshh..."

Namja itu terus memainkan kedua nipple Jeonghan bergantian. Mulutnya menggarap yang kiri, tangannya merangsang yang kanan. Begitu terus sebaliknya, membuat Jeonghan frustasi karena Coups terus menggodanya.

"Coups-yahhh...kumohon... aku—eunghh—tidak tahan lagi"

Coups tersenyum dibalik kegiatannya. Ia melepaskan mulutnya dari nipple Jeonghan. Memandang Jeonghan sebentar. Namja di bawahnya nampak frustasi. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Rambut merahnya melekat manis di pinggir wajahnya. Dengan wajah semerah bunga kamelia di musim gugur.

Scoups mencium pipi kiri Jeonghan, dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Jeonghan semakin memerah.

Senyuman kemenangan terlihat jelas di wajah Scoups. Namja itu beralih ke skinny jeans Jeonghan. Tangannya melepas resleting celana dan membukanya cepat. Scoups melepas celana dalam Jeonghan. Dengan gerakan tangan yang sensual, ia membuka penutup terakhir itu sekaligus memainkan paha mulus namja dibawahnya.

"Coups-yaahhh—oh!—hentikan"

Junior Jeonghan sudah tegak menantang karena perbuatan Scoups tadi. Namja itu turun dan menggenggam milik Jeonghan. Scoups membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan milik Jeonghan ke dalam.

"Eunghh! Coupsssh—anghh—coupss i-ini"

Scoups menghiraukan kata-kata Jeonghan. Ia menggarap milik Jeonghan dalam mulutnya dan mainkan lidahnya disana. Desahan Jeonghan seakan menjadi musik penyemangat dirinya.

"Teruskan—nghh—Coups-yahh"

Scoups dapat merasakan junior Jeonghan berkedut di mulutnya. Ia segera menghentikan kegiatannya membuat Jeonghan mengerang frustasi.

"Sabar, _babe_ " ucapnya mencium sekilas bibir Jeonghan.

Scoups menanggalkan celananya sendiri. Melihat ekspresi Jeonghan saat ini tentu saja menaikkan libidonya. Bukan hanya libido tapi nafsu makan juga. Sebenarnya Scoups sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan pembuluh darah Jeonghan sekarang juga. Tapi karena kegiatan seks mereka, Jeonghan mengeluarkan pheromone yang membuatnya darahnya menjadi sangat manis sekarang. Itu pasti.

Manusia tidak pernah sadar. Ketika mereka berbuat seks yang didasari oleh perasaan kuat—seperti cinta—oleh pelakunya. Masing-masing dari mereka akan mengeluarkan pheromone. Semacam zat untuk menarik lawan jenis lebih banyak dari biasanya. Darah mereka akan sangat manis dan menggoda pada saat itu.

Scoups hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika Jeonghan mengulurkan tangannya. Scoups mendekat, namja yang lebih muda itu menarik lehernya untuk ciuman lebih lanjut.

Cipakan terdengar jelas dari keduanya saat lidah mereka bertautan.

"Nghh...mngghh..."

Jeonghan menggeram tertahan dalam ciumannya saat tangan Scoups memainkan miliknya dibawah sana. Tapi ibu jari Coups menahan lubang keluarnya membuat Jeonghan pusing karena hasratnya belum terpenuhi.

"...!"

Jeonghan membelalakkan matanya. Lubangnya dimasuki salah satu jari Scoups. Namja itu menggeliat tak nyaman saat Scoups hanya membiarkan jarinya disana tanpa ada gerakan.

"Angghh.."

Jeonghan kembali tersentak saat Scoups menambah jarinya. Kali ini namja itu menggerakannya dengan gerakan zig-zag. Jeonghan dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir.

Saat Scoups memasukkan jari ketiganya dan menggerakannya di dalam Jeonghan, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Dengan cepat jeonghan mencengkram kedua lengan kekar Coups. Dadanya membusung dan punggungnya melengkung membentuk setengah lingkaran.

"Akkkhhh!Coups-ya—Akh!—eungh..."

Jeonghan memejamkan matanya. Air mata turun di sudut matanya karena rasa lega menjalari seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Dengan tiga tembakan keras dan nama namja diatasnya. Jeonghan melepaskan cairan kental berwarna putih. Cairan itu mengotori perut dan dada keduanya

Semenit Jeonghan masih merasakan pening di kepalanya seusai orgasme. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas kembali.

Scoups tersenyum, ia mengecup pelan bibir Jeonghan dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir ke samping.

"Haahhh...hhhaaahh.."

Jeonghan masih mengatur nafasnya. Ditemani kecupan-kecupan lembut Scoups di mata, hidung, bibir hingga rahangnya.

"Mian."

"Wae?"

"Aku mendahului"

Scoups tersenyum. Jeonghan juga. Ia sangat menyukai lesung pipi namja diatasnya. Mungkin lain kali ia harus menyuruhnya banyak tersenyum. Setidaknya wajahnya sekarang terlihat sangat damai seperti malaikat kecil, Jeonghan menyukainya.

"Tak apa. Aku suka melihatmu seperti tadi."

Scoups membelai rambut Jeonghan pelan dan mengecup rahangnya lagi. Beralih ke cuping telinganya, mengecupnya pelan dan berbisik,

"Kau begitu indah tadi."

Jeonghan memerah tentu saja. Scoups mengatakan itu seakan tanpa beban. Jeonghan baru menyadari bahwa tiga jari Scoups masih berada di dalam lubangnya saat namja itu dengan saja menggerakannya tiba-tiba membuat Jeonghan tersentak.

Senang melihat reaksi Jeonghan, Scoups menggerakan terus tiga jarinya di bawah.

"Hey, cantik."

Jeonghan hanya memandang Scoups diam.

"Dilanjutkan?"

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Scoups kembali meraih bibir merah namja itu sembari memberikan sentuhan di bawah sana.

...

...

Jeonghan tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia orgasme. Ia juga tidak menghitung berapa kali vampir ini menghujam lubangnya. Jeonghan juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu menginginkan Coups saat ini. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya begitu menggoda menurutnya.

Terhitung sudah lebih dari tiga ronde mereka lakukan dengan posisi berbeda. Jeonghan merasakan nikmat di sekujur tubuhnya bukan rasa sakit. Jadi inilah yang dinamakan orang _making love. This is not just having sex_

"Enghh—akh!—Coupss.."

Saat ini Jeonghan berbaring terlungkup, dengan pinggul dan pantat yang dinaikkan. Tangan Jeonghan mencengkram erat bantalnya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di dalam kain berisi kapuk itu. Ia hanya merasakan lubangnya sedang diterjang Scoups dibawah sana.

Tangan kekar Scoups memegang kedua pinggangnya lembut. Namja itu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama konstan. Tidak cepat juga tidak lambat.

"Mmmhhhh...Jeonghannn—Ohh!—arrghh"

Mulut namja itu terbuka menampilkan kedua taring tajamnya. Geraman-geraman rendah terdengar saat juniornya dimanjakan dengan remasan dan dinding rektum Jeonghan yang begitu erat mencengkram miliknya.

Scoups menurunkan tubuhnya, menjilati punggung Jeonghan di hadapannya. Kadang menggigitnya pelan hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan tapi bukan darah. Sungguh luar biasa kontrol dirinya saat ini.

Namja itu terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Mendadak Scoups menarik pinggang Jeonghan ke arahnya dan membuat Jeonghan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Anggghh—Coupss yahh..."

"Grrr... tenang Jeonghan... shhh"

Scoups tetap menggerakan pinggulnya. Ia memegangi pinggang Jeonghan dan mengisyaratkan namja itu untuk menaikkan pinggulnya sebentar. Dalam satu hentakan keras, Scoups menarik pinggang Jeonghan ke arahnya membuatnya miliknya tertanam lebih dalam di lubang Jeonghan.

"Akkhh!"

"Gerakan pinggulmu"

Jeonghan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun seirama dengan Scoups. Jeonghan mendongakkan kepalanya, ini terlalu nikmat untuk tubuhnya. Scoups meraih jemari Jeonghan dan menautkannya dengan jarinya.

Jeonghan masih duduk membelakangi Scoups, memajukan pinggulnya. Kakinya membuka lebar menunjukkan miliknya yang mengacung di udara.

Scoups menggenggam salah satu tangan Jeonghan dan mengarahkannya pada juniornya sendiri.

" _Do it with me_."

Kini masing masing tangan Jeonghan dan Coups memegang milik Jeonghan. Scoups mulai meremas dan memijat pelan junior Jeonghan. Namja cantik itu hanya pasrah mengikuti pergerakan tangan Scoups di miliknya.

"Anghhh...Coupss...i-ini terlalu—akh!—nikmat... nhhh.."

Jeonghan refleks semakin membuka lebar kakinya, membiarkan tangan Scoups dan tangannya sendiri mengocok miliknya.

"Angghh!"

Jeonghan menjerit saat Scoups menusuk satu titik di dalam tubuhnya. Namja di belakangnya tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian ia terus menghujam Jeonghan di titik yang sama membuat namja itu menjerit berkali-kali.

"Akh! Akh! Anggh..Coupss—Ah!—angghh"

"Kenapa kau begitu—Ohh!—sempit huh? Nghh..."

Sesaat kemudian Jeonghan kembali merasakan junior Scoups berkedut kencang di miliknya. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Juga tangannya dan Scoups semakin cepat memanjakan miliknya sekarang.

Beberapa detik kemudian keduanya mengalami pening hebat disertai kabut putih di pandangan mereka.

"Jeonghan-ah...Arrrghhhhhh!"

"Akh! Nghhh..."

Sperma Jeonghan menyembur membasahi dada dan perutnya. Bahkan beberapa cairan itu mengenai dagunya sendiri. Scoups melepaskan spermanya dalam lubang Jeonghan. Namja cantik itu dapat merasakan hangat cairan Scoups dalam lubangnya hingga meluber keluar dan mengaliri pahanya. Kembali membuat noda cairan di tubuhnya setelah beronde sebelumnya.

Sedetik kemudian Jeonghan ambruk ke belakang. Scoups dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Dengan lembut dan perlahan ia baringkan tubuh itu di sebelahnya tanpa melepas kontak fisik keduanya. Jeonghan berbaring membelakangi Scoups. Vampir itu mengecup lembut bahu Jeonghan lalu menutupi keduanya dengan selimut yang terkena cairan cinta keduanya.

Jeonghan masih menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Orgasme terakhirnya benar-benar hebat. Ia masih bisa merasakan rasa hangat cairan Scoups di dalam dirinya. Lubangnya masih penuh dengan milik Scoups yang belum dikeluarkan.

Sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggang kecilnya. Jeonghan sendiri menyamankan posisinya bersandar di dada Scoups.

"Berapa ronde kita melakukannya huh? Sampai kau ambruk seperti tadi"

Jeonghan memilin rambutnya pelan. Tangannya terulur memegang tangan Coups yang melingkar pas di pinggangnya.

"Entahlah. Lima atau enam kali mungkin?"

Scoups mencium tengkuk Jeonghan lembut. "Aku akan mengeluarkan punyaku"

"Tidak usah!"

"Huh?"

Jeonghan merona malu. Apa baru saja ia meminta Scoups tidak mengeluarkan miliknya dari bagian bawahnya? Untunglah Jeonghan tidak menghadap Scoups, kalau tidak wajahnya pasti super duper merah sekarang. Berbanding terbalik, Scoups justru ingin melihat wajah Jeonghan saat ini.

"Jangan dikeluarkan. Aku suka seperti ini. Terasa hangat"

Scoups mengecupi punggung Jeonghan lembut. Dapat Jeonghan rasakan Scoups tersenyum saat melakukan itu.

" _I love you, My Angel_ "

" _Am I your Angel? or your Jeonghan_?"

Scoups tersenyum, dapat ia rasakan sedikit nada cemburu di kalimatnya. Dapat ia bayangkan wajah jeonghan pasti sangat lucu sekarang.

" _Neon naeui il-goong-goong-sa cheonsa, Yoon Jeonghan_ (You're my 1-0-0-4 Angel, Yoon Jeonghan)"

Jeonghan tersenyum. Ia kembali menyamankan posisinya bersandar ke Scoups. Saat namja itu masih mengecupi bahunya lembut.

Belum sempat Jeonghan menutup matanya. Penglihatannya menangkap sosok di sudut ruangan. Arwah wanita itu tersenyum padanya sebelum detik kemudia terdengar suara di pikirannya.

' _Thank you'_

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum pada arwah itu. Detik selanjutnya arwah wanita itu memburam dan tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi asap. Jeonghan masih melihat senyuman terakhirnya saat seluruh tubuhnya menghilang menjadi asap dan membaur dengan udara sekitar.

Dan saat itu juga mata Jeonghan menutup, membiarkan pikirannya terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Scoups menumpukkan tangannya untuk menyangga kepala. Memperhatikan wajah Jeonghan dengan mata terpejam dan keringat membasahi wajahnya adalah hal terindah saat ini. Ia tidak tidur tentu saja. Dia bukan manusia yang perlu istirahat setelah lelah beraktifitas. Jeonghan menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dan itu membuat Scoups harus mati-matian menahan gejolak yang dirasakan juniornya.

Ya. Miliknya memang masih tertanam di lubang Jeonghan. Jadi jika namja itu menggeliat dan bergerak. Maka Scoups bisa merasakan miliknya kembali diremas perlahan. Jadi Scoups memutuskan melepaskan miliknya, kemudian mengecup bahu Jeonghan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kita tidak mau tenagamu terkuras habis untuk ronde ketujuh bukan?"

...

...

Jeonghan menggeliat. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Otaknya masih memproses keadaan sekitarnya. Setelah benar-benar tersadar. Jeonghan bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di sandaran ranjang. Tubuhnya terasa nyeri seluruhnya. Tapi untuk sekarang Jeonghan senang. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati kosong di sebelahnya.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum pelan. Dengan perlahan ia meraih selimut dan membalutkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menapakkan kakinya di lantai. Jeonghan merasa dejavu dengan kejadian ini. Jika benar, mungkin sebentar lagi Scoups akan datang di hadapannya.

"Hai, _sleeping beauty_."

Benar saja. Scoups berdiri di ambang pintu sudah berpakaian rapi dengan celana training panjang dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih berpotongan leher rendah memperlihatkan collarbone-nya. Dan sesuatu menarik perhatian Jeonghan. Rambut pangeran itu berwarna pirang gelap, hampir coklat. Bukan pirang terang seperti semalam.

Jeonghan tersenyum. Scoups menghampiri dirinya, menaikkan kembali kakinya di kasur. Namja itu lalu duduk di samping kasur dan mengusap kepala Jeonghan lembut.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Nyenyak. Daripada itu, rambutmu..."

Scoups memegang rambutnya sendiri.

"Berubah hitam ya?"

"Tidak. Tapi pirang tua"

"Oh ya?"

Scoups menengok ke arah cermin kecil di atas meja. Benar saja rambutnya berwarna pirang tua bukan hitam seperti yang ia bayangkan. Tapi detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kembali seperti semula ya?" gumamnya kecil.

"Apanya?"

Scoups tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya sekali lagi. Ia mengusap kembali kepala Jeonghan lembut.

"Rambutku memang pirang. Jika aku mendapat asupan, rambutku akan berwarna lebih terang. Jika aku mulai kekurangan asupan, pirangnya akan menua"

Jeonghan mengernyit, "Lalu kenapa sebelumnya hitam?"

"Kehilangan."

Keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya sebelum Scoups melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi, saat dulu aku kehilangan 'dia' rambutku mendadak berubah menjadi hitam. Sebanyak apapun darah yang kuminum. Rambutku tidak berubah menjadi pirang lagi. Tapi saat pertama merasakan darahmu rambutku berubah menjadi pirang kembali"

Jeonghan merona. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa minggu lalu saat ia melakukannya di bawah alam sadar karena tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh arwah itu.

"Berarti sekarang kau butuh asupan?" tanya Jeonghan polos.

Scoups tersenyum, ia mengangguk kecil sambil memainkan rambut Jeonghan. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu memberikannya. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri nanti"

"Kau tak mau melakukannya?"

Scoups tertegun. Kalimat itu selalu membuat bangkit nafsu makannya. Ia sudah menahannya mati-matian sejak semalam. Dan Jeonghan mungkin bisa menghancurkannya dalam sedetik.

Jeonghan sendiri tersenyum melihat perubahan raut muka Scoups. Ia tidak salah mengambil keputusan sekarang. Ia begitu mencintai Scoups apa adanya. Kalau memang takdirnya mencintai Scoups berarti juga menyerahkan darahnya setiap saat, ia siap.

Jeonghan memajukan tubuhnya. Ia menyingkap rambut sebahunya memperlihatkan leher bagian kirinya yang dipenuhi bercak merah bekas kegiatan mereka semalam.

Tapi Scoups belum bergerak, ia masih mempertahankan keteguhannya. Jeonghan akhirnya bergerak memeluk Scoups. Menyajikan leher telanjangnya tepat di depan mata Scoups. Jeonghan menempelkan tubuh mereka seerat mungkin, ia dapat merasakan wajah Scoups yang terbenam di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

"Tak apa. Lakukan saja, aku mencintaimu."

"Kau mungkin akan menyesali ini nanti."

"Kalau begitu aku akan senantiasa menyesalinya setiap hari."

Scoups memposisikan mulutnya di leher Jeonghan. Namja itu menempelkan lidahnya ke permukan kulitnya. Jeonghan sedikit berjengit saat benda basah dan kenyal itu menyapu lehernya. Menjilati setiap inchi perpotongan bahu dan leher bagian kirinya. Tak ayal lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulutnya

"Eungh.."

Scoups menghentikan gerakannya sebentar dan berbisik di telinga Jeonghan pelan, "Kau yakin?"

"Mulailah."

Scoups mencium cuping telinga Jeonghan singkat dan turun ke leher menggoda tersebut. Jeonghan memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima rasa sakit di lehernya.

Benar saja, Jeonghan dapat mendengar suara kulit yang dirobek tepat di telinganya bersamaan dengan sakit luar biasa saat kedua benda runcing itu menusuk lehernya. Tapi Jeonghan menahan teriakannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencegah pekikan suaranya keluar ketika Scoups menggigit lehernya.

Scoups sendiri menikmati bagaimana cairan kental berwarna merah itu melalui kerongkongannya. Rasa manis yang dominan membuatnya mabuk. Ini zat adiktif untuknya. Scoups merengkuh pinggang Jeonghan, membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam di perpotongan lehernya.

"Aahh..."

Jeonghan hanya bisa melenguh pelan saat ia merasakan darahnya mengalir keluar. Kepalanya terasa pening. Tapi entah kenapa ia menikmatinya. Menikmati saat Scoups memeluk pinggangnya erat dan mengambil keluar darahnya.

Jeonghan melihat perubahan warna rambut pada kepala Scoups. Pirang itu kembali menyala terang. Beberapa menit kemudian Scoups melepaskan kedua taringnya dari kulit Jeonghan menimbulkan ringisan kecil. Darah mengalir keluar menuruni leher Jeonghan. Sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Scoups menjilati darah itu dan bergerak menuju dua lubang kecil di leher Jeonghan. Ia menjilatnya lembut hingga bekas luka itu kembali menutup seperti sedia kala. Tanpa bekas.

Scoups mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Dilihatnya wajah Jeonghan yang pucat dan kelelahan. Scoups memandang Jeonghan dalam. Rasa bersalah terbersit di hatinya melihat jeonghan sekarang. Sangat rapuh dan lemah.

Tapi Jeonghan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Scoups dan mengecup pelan bibirnya. Berusaha memberi tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kemana lesung pipimu?"

Scoups tahu Jeonghan hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak bisa saat melihat jeonghan begitu lemah di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ayolah! Tadi malam kau menunjukkannya berkali-kali. Kemana sekarang?"

Scoups meraih tangan Jeonghan di pipinya dan mengecupi jari-jarinya satu per satu. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit membuat cekungan pipinya terlihat walau tidak begitu jelas.

"Masih belum kulihat"

Scoups tersenyum lebih lebar. Kali ini lesung pipinya terilhat manis. Tapi sorot matanya masih memandang Jeonghan sendu.

" _Now, My prince. Would you like to take a bath with me?"_

...

...

Scoups memandang Jeonghan lembut. Namja itu berada di gendongannya sekarang dan hanya berbalut selimut. Scoups sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk berendam Jeonghan. Dan ia sudah mandi tadi. Tapi karena tuan putrinya ingin berendam bersama, Coups bisa apa?

Vampir itu berjalan pelan memasuki di jacuzzinya. Semacam bathtub dengan bentuk lingkaran dan lebih lebar. Tak ada niatan menanggalkan pakaiannya. Ia membiarkannya basah bersama tubuhnya dan Jeonghan yang masih berbalut selimut.

Scoups mendudukkan dirinya, bersamaan dengan itu ia memposisikan Jeonghan untuk duduk di pangkuannya, menghadap dirinya.

Pemandangan yang sungguh indah tersaji di hadapannya. Jeonghan yang hanya terbalut selimut merah di punggung dan menutupi dadanya. Leher dan bahunya terlihat jelas di depan Scoups. Dengan tambahan bekas perbuatannya semalam. Rambut sebahunya yang berwarna merah nampak masih lengket di wajahnya.

Scoups mengangkat tangannya, membelai pipi Jeonghan lembut. Namja iu tersenyum menerima perlakuan Scoups.

"Tanganmu hangat."

"Karena kita sedang di dalam air panas."

Jeonghan terkekeh kecil. Pemandangan di depannya juga indah. Scoups dengan rambut pirang terangnya. Sweatshirt putih menjadi transparan di dalam air. Memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna.

Tangan Jeonghan yang sedari tadi mengalung di tengkuk Scoups bergerak. Ia menyingkap poni yang menutupi dahi namja itu.

"Kau indah." ujar Jeonghan pelan.

"Kau lebih dari indah." Sahutnya membuat yang lebih muda merona.

Jeonghan memajukan dirinya. Meraih bibir pucat Scoups dan melumatnya pelan. Scoups hanya menerima gerakan Jeonghan. Ia membiarkan Jeonghan untuk melumat bibirnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia membalas lumatan Jeonghan. Memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain di rongga mulut Jeonghan.

Scoups turun menciumi leher Jeonghan. Namja itu hanya mendongak memberikan Scoups ruang untuk menciptakan bercak merah lagi. Posisi Scoups yang saat ini lebih rendah dari pada Jeonghan membuatnya lebih leluasa menjelajahi kulit putih itu.

Rahang, leher, collarbone, bahu semua tak terlewatkan oleh Scoups. Namja itu mendongak dan mencium dagu Jeonghan sebelum kembali ke cherry favoritnya dan menyesapnya lembut. Rasa manis bibir Jeonghan tidak pernah menghilang.

Jeonghan memegang kedua pipi Scoups dalam ciumannya. Tangannya membuat basah wajah vampir itu, membasahi sedikit rambutnya membuatnya tampak semakin indah di matanya.

"Kau mau melakukannya lagi? Disini?" ucap Scoups memutus sebentar ciumannya.

"Apa aku masih harus mengatakannya?"

Scoups tidak menjawab dan memagut bibir Jeonghan dalam ciuman panas lagi. Ciumannya semakin menuntut. Tangannya yang ada di bawah air bergerak, menyentuh milik Jeonghan yang tak terbalut apapun. Meremas dan memanjakkannya.

Jeonghan melepas ciuman mereka. Ia mngeratkan pelukannya di leher Coups saat merasakan kenikamtan di bawah sana.

"Ngggaaaahh... mmhhh..."

Coups tersenyum. Ia menciumi bahu Jeonghan yang duduk di pangkuannya. Posisi Jeonghan yang memeluk lehernya erat membuat setiap lenguhan dan dusahan yang keluar dari mulut Jeonghan tepat di dengar telinganya.

Tangan Scoups terulur merengkuh pinggang Jeonghan lebih erat. Membuat milik Jeonghan terhimpit oleh perut mereka berdua. Tangan Scoups masih memanjakan milik Jeonghan di bawah sana. Remas, pijat, dan kocok.

Scoups menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat merasakan kedutan di junior Jeonghan. Yang hanya dibalas erang frustasi tepat di telinganya membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Scoups kembali memagut bibir Jeonghan. Kali ini Jeonghan lebih agresif dari semalam. Tangannya membelai lembut dada Scoups, lalu turun ke perutnya yang dari tadi masih terbalut kain kaosnya. Ia turun ke celana trainingnya dan membuka celana itu.

Scoups hanya sedikit bergerak untuk memudahkan Jeonghan melepas celananya di dalam air. Masih dalam ciuman mereka. Jeonghan meraih junior Scoups yang sudah menegak. Ia menggesekkan junior Scoups di tangannya dengan miliknya sendiri membuat keduanya mengerang dalam pagutan bibir mereka.

"Nghhh—mmhhh..."

"Shh..Jeonghannnhh"

Scoups melepaskan ciumannya sebentar. Dilihatnya wajah jeonghan yang sudah memerah hingga cuping telinganya. Ia membelai tengkuk Jeonghan lembut.

"Kenapa kau sangat agresif sekarang, huh?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Ani. Justru aku sangat menyukainya."

Scoups meneruskan ciumannya yang tertunda. Bibirnya turun ke leher Jeonghan dan mengecupinya. Sedangkan tangan Jeonghan mengocok milik Scoups dibawah sana. Scoups terus turun sampa ke tonjolan di dada Jeonghan dan menggeseknya pelan denga gigi taringnya membuat Jeonghan berjengit dan meremas junior Scoups keras.

"Ngh!"

Tangan Scoups meraih pinggang Jeonghan dan menaikkannya sedikit. Memposisikan juniornya tepat di pintu masuk lubang surgawi Jeonghan. Namja itu kemudian menurunkan tubuh Jeonghan cepat membuat juniornya tertanam dan menusuk prostate Jeonghan.

"AAHHHH!—nghh"

Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Punggungnya refleks melengkung dan membusungkan dadanya ketika sesuatu memasuki analnya. Melakukkan'nya' di dalam air mengurangi rasa sakit ketika Scoups memasukkan miliknya yang berukuran besar itu.

"Ghh... kau masih sempit Jeonghan.. ughh"

Scoups merasakan juniornya dihimpit oleh lubang Jeonghan. Ia menggeram rendah sebelum akhirnya melahap tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda di hadapannya.

Jeonghan meraih kepala Scoups dan mendingakkannya ke atas lalu kembali memagut bibirnya. Scoups menyampirkan rambut Jeonghan ke samping. Ia masih belum bergerak di bawah sana.

"Ride me." Bisiknya.

Dan Jeonghan menaruh kedua tangannya bertumpu di bahu lebar Scoups. Ia menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu turun dengan cepat membuat ujung junior Scoups menusuk prostatnya.

"Aaangghhh—Coups!—oohh..."

Jeonghan merasakan pening di kepalanya saat titik kenikamatan itu terus dihujam. Ia sendiri yang bergerak menghujamnya dengan junior Scoups.

Sedangkan vampir itu hanya memegang pinggang Jeonghan, membantunya bergerak. Jeonghan mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya menahan nikmat. Dan jangan lupakan miliknya sendiri yang kini bergesekan dengan abs Scoups disana. Ditekan oleh perut keduanya.

"Gerakan pinggulmu memutar." Ucap Scoups.

Jeonghan hanya menurut. Sekarang ia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan memutar. Sungguh ini terlalu nikmat. Air temoat mereka berendam bergejolak karena gerakan keduanya. Sebagian air itu tumpah dari tempatnya. Gelamobangnya semakin cepat saat Jeonghan juga mempercepat gerakannya.

"Nghh—Ah!—Coupssshh.."

"Kau indah Jeonghan—Ohh!—Sungguh indah"

"Aaaahhhh... Coupss... ini—angh!—luar biasa..ohh.."

"Teruskan Hannie—Fuck!—teruskan!"

"Ohhh...Anghh...Yesshh..."

Jeonghan merasakan kabut putih di pikirannya. Beberapa detik kemudian namja itu mengeluarkan cairannya. Tangannya mencakar kuat bahu Scoups, kepalanya mendogak membuat rambut merahnya turun di punggunya dengan indah, punggungnya melengkung bagai busur panah dengan dada membusung ke depan.

"Aaakkhh! Akkhh! Nghhh..."

Dua tembakan sperma membuat air itu bergejolak. Jeonghan masih berada di masa nikmatnya semenit setelah cairannya menyembur di dalam air. Scoups mengecupi nipple Jeonghan lembut. Ia membiarkan namja itu menikmati orgasmenya sampai kepala Jeonghan terkulai di bahu Scoups.

"Aku akan membuatnya cepat."

Jeonghan mengangguk. Dan Scoups merubah posisi mereka. Ia mnurunkan Jeonghan dari pangkuannya dan menyandarkan namja itu di pinggiran. Tangan Jeonghan mengalung di leher Scoups

Vampir itu menggerakan pinggulnya cepat, membuat juniornya menusuk bagian bawah Jeonghan bertubi-tubi. Jeonghan sudah terlalu lemas, hanya suara lenguhan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mnnghhh...ah! ohhh!..."

Beberapa saat kemudian. Jeonghan merasakan junior Scoups berkedut di dalam lubangnya. Dan tak alam setelahnya empat tembakan cairan kental dan hangat itu memenuhi lubangnya.

"Gaahhh! Hnggg..."

Jeonghan bisa merasakan hangat di dalam tubuhnya. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Scoups bergerak dan menarik miliknya dari dalam lubang Jeonghan. Ia beralih duduk di sebelah Jeonghan. Namja cantik itu melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan Scoups dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu bidangnya.

Jeonghan memejamkan matanya, menikmati momen ini sejenak. Saat ia bisa bersandar nyaman pada bahu Scoups dan namja itu membelai lembut surai merahnya.

...

...

...

 **TBC**

* * *

...

Hay hay hay...

Akhirnya updateeee...

Ini kemarin kan bilangnya tinggal 2-3 chap, tapi setelah diketik ternyata masih lebih. Tapi ini emang mau end kok tenang sajoooo.

Dan maafkan kalo adegan naenanya tidak memuaskan, saya hanyalah remaja yang dewasa sebelum waktunya wkwkwkwkwwkwkwkwk

Love fight blood hari ini juga mau update, tapi nunggu saya streaming showcase nanti jam 4 sore yak. Wkwkwkwk

Review please...


	8. The Secret

**Title:**

 **Reincarnation or Illusion**

 **Cast:**

 **Choi Seungcheol a.k.a Scoups a.k.a Prince Coups**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **OC**

 **Rated:**

 **M (Mature for Sex Scenes, Some Blood Scene, Mental Breakdown, Fantasy creature, Ghost, and many more)**

 **Summary:**

 **Ketika cinta melelehkan hati yang dingin dengan segala keindahannya.**

 **Ketika hati yang menghangat kembali membeku**

 **Melihat kekasih hati pergi menyisakan lubang di hati**

 **Ketika janji membelenggu dengan segala siksaannya**

 **Ketika cinta kembali datang sebagai renkarnasi baru**

 **Atau kembali hilang sebagai ilusi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja berkantung mata itu memandang kertas di depannya kosong. Sampai sebuah tepukan meyadarkannya. Seorang wanita berkulit pucat dengan surai sama pucatnya duduk di depannya.

" _Hey, Josh! I'll see you tonight."_

Joshua atau Jisoo hanya tersenyum kecil, _"Yeah. Don't forget to invite everyone for the charity tonight."_

Perempuan itu mengangguk dan keluar kelas. Sedangkan Jisoo masih memandang buku-buku catatannya. Pada akhirnya ia memasukkan semua bukunya ke tas slempannya dan keluar kelas menuju cafetaria kampus sendirian.

Berjalan sendirian menuju ke cafetaria terasa asing baginya. Biasanya selalu ada suara tawa dan rengekan Jeonghan di sampingnya. Jisoo memesan satu buah salad buah dan membawanya ke tempat biasa i dan Jeonghan duduk.

Rasanya sepi saat biasanya di hadapannya namja itu makan dan tertawa bersamanya. Sekarang di hadapannya hanya kursi kosong tanpa penghuni.

Jisoo memasukkan satu potong buah cherry dan mengunyahnya pelan. Tepat setelah itu kursi didepannya di duduki seseorang. Namja berambut panjang yang beberapa menit lalu berputar di pikirannya.

"Hello, Mr. Hong!"

Jisoo memandang Jeonghan kaget. Ingin rasanya memeluk tubuhnya lagi tapi diurungkannya niat itu.

"Aku jarang melihatmu. Kemana saja?"

"Belajar."

"Dengan Scoups?"

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan. Jisoo meneruskan makanannya.

"Matamu tambah berkantung."

Jisoo mendongak sebentar tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan memasukkan buah melon ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan tanpa ada niatan membalas perkataan Jeonghan.

"Kau pasti jarang tidur karena malam charity semakin dekat ya?"

Jisoo tersenyum. Ia mengangguk kecil sambil mengendikkan bahunya. "Begitulah."

Sejujurnya, Jisoo memikirkan Jeonghan. Berada dekat dengan namja misterius itu membuat Jisoo selalu mengkhawatirkan Jeonghan. Jisoo tidak mengerti, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan namja itu.

"Tumben kau memakai syal."

Jeonghan hanya terkekeh. Ia membenahi bagian depan syalnya. Tentu saja tujuannya tidak lain menutupi sesuatu yang ditimbulkan Scoups tadi malam.

"Sedang ingin saja. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini anginnya kencang"

Jisoo hanya tersenyum pelan. Berbicara dengan Jeonghan setelah sekian lama membuatnya senang. Apalagi namja itu sepertinya terlihat bahagia hari ini. Walaupun Jisoo tahu kalau sumber kebahagiaannya adalah orang lain. Tapi ia tetap suka melihat senyuman Jeonghan.

"Nanti malam kan acaranya? Aku akan datang kok."

Jisoo mengangguk. Acara charity ini memang keikhlasan untuk datang sendiri. Tidak ada undangan khusus. Jadi siapa saja yang merupakan bagian dari kampus bisa datang.

"Ya. Datanglah. Aku kan menunggumu."

Jeonghan mengangguk. Ia melihat arlojinya dan berdiri, "Aku duluan. Aku akan menyerahkan tugas."

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

"Sudah."

Dan Jeonghan berlari kearah pintu keluar. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari cafe. Namja cantik itu berbalik dan berteriak ke arah Jisoo.

"Aku akan mengajak Scoups! Sampai jumpa nanti malam!"

Dan Jisoo hanya menghela nafas dan menyingkirkan makanannya. Nafsu makannya menguap seiring kepergian Jeonghan.

...

* * *

 **Reincarnation or Illusion**

* * *

...

Harus Jeonghan akui, sahabatnya itu memang jenius. Acara charitynya berjalan sukses. Acara ini begitu ramai oleh beberapa donatur yang nantinya kan memberikan derma. Jeonghan datang bersama Scoups. Walaupun sebenarnya namja itu sedikit jengah saat Jeonghan menariknya menuju mobilnya dan datang ke kampus.

Jeonghan menggandeng tangan Scoups. Keduanya berpakaian santai, celana jeans hitam yang sepadan dan blouse panjang hingga setengah paha melekat pas di tubuh Jeonghan juga kaos putih polos dan jaket biru tua di di badan Seungcheol.

Keduanya masih asik melihat-lihat bazaar di acara itu. Beberapa diantaranya merupakan komunitas kampus yang bersedia ikut atas kerja keras jisoo.

"Coups-yah! Lihat topi kelinci itu!" tunjuk Jeonghan.

Scoups mengikuti arah tangan di Jeonghan, dilihatnya topi kelinci berwarna putih dengan kuping mencuat berwarna sama.

Coups tersenyum kemudian mengangguk membuat Jeonghan memekik dan menghampiri stand itu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali membawa bukan hanya satu melainkan dua buah topi kelinci yang sama, satu berwarna putih dan satu berwarna abu-abu.

"Ini!" Jeonghan menyerahkan satu yang berwarna abu-abu ke pada Scoups. Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya membiarkan kekasihnya untuk memakaikannya ke kepalanya.

Jeonghan terkikik kecil melihat wajah Scoups yang tengah pasrah memakai topi kelinci berpasangan yang dibelinya. Sesaat kemudian ia melihat sosok Jisoo lewat di belakang Scoups, Jeonghan memanggilnya,

"Jisoo-ya!"

Baik Scoups maupun Jisoo sama sama menoleh, tatapan mereka bertemu untuk sepersekian detik sebelum Jisoo memutuskan kontaknya dan melambaikan tangan menghampiri Jeonghan.

"Kau benar-benar datang, Jeonghan-ah."

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Tentu saja ini kan acara kampus. Dan juga acaramu, mana mungkin aku tidak datang?"

"Mau ke tengah acara? Disana banyak beberapa dosen juga dekan, ada Prof Raina juga."

Jeonghan mengangguk, ia memandang Scoups sebelum menggandeng namja itu mengikuti Jisoo. Bagian lapangan tengah dihias sedemikian rupa untuk membuat orang berkata 'wow'. Jeonghan mengenali beberapa dari donatur itu, beberapa diantara mereka seperti penulis di koran lokal sampai pengusaha-pengusaha perusahaan kecil maupun besar. Jisoo benar-benar punya banyak koneksi.

"Jeonghan, Scoups!"

Ketiganya menoleh, mendapati Professor Raina, wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri mereka.

"Joshua, tadi kau dicari bapak Rektor, ada donatur yang ingin menemui ketua komite acara." Ucap Raina yang membuat Jisoo mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

"Ah, Jeonghan-ah, kudengar nilai mata kuliahmu sudah membaik dan kau bisa lulus semester ini untuk mata pelajarannya, kau sudah bekerja keras."

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Ini juga berkat anda Professor, Terima kasih banyak."

"Ah tidak juga! Boleh aku berbicara dengan Scoups sebentar, aku yakin kau bisa duduk di salah satu bangku sambil menikmati satu atau dua gelas parfait. Saranku pilih strawberry!"

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Ya tentu."

Namja itu menatap Scoups sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi ke arah bar untuk duduk dan menunggu.

"Ikut denganku."

Scoups hanya menurut ketika wanita itu berjalan memasuki gedung, namja itu terlihat tenang walaupun ia sepertinya tahu apa yang akan datang padanya. Raina membawanya ke ruangannya, ia mempersilahkan Scoups untuk masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Kau tahu aku sudah memperingatkanmu mengenai ini."

Scoups mengulum bibirnya, "Benarkah? Sepertinya aku lupa."

"Jangan bercanda, kau tahu pasti apa yang kumaksud."

"Ya, aku tahu _sister_. Tapi aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak sanggup, dan itu benar."

Raina menghampiri Scoups dan menepuk bahunya, "Cepat bertindak sebelum Jeonghan menyadarinya. Kau harus membuatnya memilih."

Scoups terdiam dan mengeraskan rahangnya, "Bagaimana aku harus menyuruhnya untuk memilih menjadi vampire atau manusia?!"

Suara Scoups cukup lantang, tapi tidak membuat Raina bergeming. Wanita itu justru tersenyum tenang memandang wajah emosi Scoups.

"Kau tahu aturannya Coups, tidak boleh ada Half-Vampire. Manusia dan Vampire diciptakan tidak untuk bersama. Ayah yang menciptakan aturan itu, dan kau melanggarnya berabad yang lalu, aku tidak mau kau melanggarnya lagi sekarang."

Scoups terduduk, ia menjambak rambutnya, "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ayah membuat aturan aneh semacam itu. Apa salahnya jika ada seseorang yang setengah vampire dan setengah manusia?!"

Raina menghampiri Scoups, ia mengelus surai pirangnya lembut, "Ingat cerita yang ibu sering ceritakan saat kita masih kecil?"

Scoups memandang kakaknya, sebelum mengangguk kecil, "Cerita konyol entang seorang vampire dan manusia yang saling jatuh cinta itu? Lalu manusia itu berkhianat. Itu hanya cerita konyol yang dibuat ibu dan ayah untuk menjauhkan kita dari dunia manusia sebelum berumur 100 tahun."

Raina mengangguk, ia meraih salah satu bengku dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan adiknya, "Itu bukan cerita konyol, itu benar terjadi."

Scoups memandang kakanya heran, "Maksudmu?"

Raina tersenyum, ia beranjak dan pergi ke lemari bukunya, wanita itu mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang sudah hampir dimakan rayap. Ia duduk dan menyerahkan buku itu ke Scoups. Namja itu membukanya, terdapat huruf-huruf latin di dalamnya, bukan huruf alfabet.

"Kau masih bisa bahasa Latin kan? Atau perlu kubacakan?"

Scoups menggeleng, ia mulai membuka halaman pertama,

"Suatu hari, beberapa saat setelah masehi, kehidupan kami dimulai kembali, memulai perburuan untuk menghidupi beberapa kaum kami yang terselamatkan."

"Owh lebih baik kau langsung loncat ke halaman...em tunggu sebentar." Raina meraih bukunya dan membukanya hingga ke tengah buku dan membalik beberapa halaman. Lalu menyerahkannya ke Scoups untuk dibaca kembali,

"Suatu hari aku berjalan di jalanan kotor Prancis di malam hari. Aku tidak lapar malam itu karena aku sudah minum berliter-liter darah dari tukang jagal gemuk yang kutemui pada siang hari, darahnya sama anyirnya dengan lemak babi. Tapi saat itu lain,"

Scoups menarik nafas sebentar dan memandang Raina, "Aku melihat gadis dengan gaun pastel dan kain satin untuk menutupi lengannya itu lewat dan tersenyum sopan ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak bahwa sesuatu dari gadis itu menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Sampai pada salah satu gang kecil di sudut kota, aku menarik tangannya, ia meronta dan aku dengan cepat menancapkan taring di lehernya,"

"Gadis itu tidak berteriak, dan aku terus menghisap darahnya, tapi sesuatu dalam diriku menyuruh untuk berhenti maka aku tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan meninggalkan gadis itu pucat dan terkapar tapi tidak mati."

Scoups membalik halaman selanjutnya, "Aku tidak menghiraukan kejadian malam itu sampai suatu siang di hari minggu yang cerah kulihat gadis itu di taman, ia tahu jika aku sedang menatapnya dan ia menatapku balik, dan sorot matanya berubah, dan aku tahu aku telah melakukan kesalahan malam itu."

Scoups menutup bukunya, ia memandang Raina, "Apa maksudnya ini? Buku ini milik—"

"Milik ayah, ya. Aku tahu kau pasti mengenali tulisannya,"

"Maksudmu ayah melakukan kesalahan?"

Raina membenarkan duduknya, "Kita, Vampire, diciptakan sebagai pembunuh, makanan kita hanya darah, dan siapapun yang sudah dihisap darahnya akan mati seperti debu. Sebenarnya ketika seorang vampire menancapkan taringnya pada mangsanya, ia tidak hanya menghisap darahnya tapi juga mengalirkan racun lewat taringnya. Racun itu akan masuk ke tubuh korban."

Scoups masih mendengarkan kakaknya, Raina beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan, menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Racun itu sebenarnya adalah darah vampire itu sendiri. Kesimpulannya, Jika seorang vampire tidak menghabiskan darah korbannya saat ia menghisapnya, korbannya akan berubah menjadi Half-Vamp. Setengah manusia dan setengah vampir."

"Lalu apa salahnya?!" Scoups berdiri dari duduknya.

"Manusia memiliki keingintahuan dan sifat asli sebagai penghancur. Bahkan di dunia ini, kaum merekalah yang paling menakutkan. Bayangkan jika seorang manusia dengan segala nafsu dan keinginannya untuk berjaya memiliki kekuatan seperti telekinesis, teleportasi, pengendali pikiran seperti kaum kita."

Raina berbalik menghadap ke adiknya, "Dunia akan hancur, _brother._ "

"Lalu kau ingin aku untuk apa?"

Raina menghela nafas, "Jeonghan sekarang adalah seorang Half-Vamp. Itu semua terserah padamu, menjadikannya salah satu dari kita, atau hisap darahnya sampai habis dan biarkan dia terbang seperti debu, seperti mangsa yang lain."

"Kau yang membiarkannya untuk dekat denganku dan sekarang kau yang menyuruhku untuk menghabisinya? Apa maksudmu, _sister_?!"

"Aku menyatukan kalian berdua karena aku sudah tidak sanggup melihat penderitaanmu selama berabad-abad! Kuharap dengan menyatunya kalian, maka kau tidak akan cukup bodoh untuk mengulangi kesalahanmu! Aku berharap kau sadar dan segera menjadikannya salah satu dari kita setelah semua ilusi yang kau alami berakhir!"

Scoups terdiam, hatinya membenarkan ucapan kakak perempuannya.

"Tak kusangka kau memang cukup bodoh untuk jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali."

Raina berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu, sebelum ia pergi ia menoleh ke arah adiknya yang masih terdiam di tengah, "Tiga hari sampai kau sudah bisa memutuskan untuk menjadikan Jeonghan apa. Belahan jiwamu..."

"...atau mangsamu."

BRAK

Pintu di tutup kencang, Scoups masih terdiam sampai suara ledakan kecil membangunkannya, dilihatnya melalui jendela kantor Raina, kembang api memenuhi langit London. Warna warni percikan api di langit menyinari penjuru kampus.

...

* * *

 **Reincarnation or Illusion**

* * *

...

Kuliah libur dua hari, tentu saja karena acara semalam. Mungkin hanya anak-anak panitia yang masih ke kampus untuk evaluasi. Jeonghan hanya berguling-guling di kasur sampai jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Rasa malasnya bertambah saat mengingat tadi malam ia baru sampai rumah sekitar pukul 2.

Pada akhirnya Jeonghan harus beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan keperluan pagi harinya seperti mandi dan lain-lain. Selang beberapa menit, ia keluar dari toilet dan berdiri di depan kaca wastafel.

"Mukaku lebih pucat dari biasanya. Aku memang butuh istirahat."

Jeonghan membuka kenop kecil yang menyimpang perawatan tubuh mulai sabun hingga obatnya di balik kaca wastafel. Diambil botol kecil di sudut kotak,

"Kok masih berat?"

Dibukanya tutup botol itu dan dilihatnya isinya masih penuh, bahkan mungkin tidak berkurang satu pun. Jeonghan baru ingat ia memang tidak lagi mengonsumsi obat anemiannya. Pada dasarnya ia memang benci pada obat dan segala macamnya, jadi ia hanya meminum obat anemianya saat benar-benar pusing.

Dan belakangan ini ia tidak pusing, tidak mudah lelah atau semacamnya seperti sebelumnya. Sebaliknya, ia merasa tubuhnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Walau memang rasa malas masih bersarang, tapi tak dipungkiri juga ia merasa lebih cekatan dan tanggap dari biasanya. Mungkin julukan 'sloth' bisa lepas darinya sebentar lagi.

Jeonghan hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menaruh kembali obatnya, lalu menutup lemari kaca itu. Jeonghan berlalu dan mengganti pakaian. Hari ini ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di taman kota dan bermalas-malasan.

Jadi berangkatlah ia menaiki bus tingkat berwarna merah khas kota london menuju taman kota, hanya sekitar 15 menit, dia sudah sampai di gerbang kota. Taman kota lumayan sepi, selain masih hari kerja, ini sudah cukup siang untuk orang-orang lari pagi.

Jeonghan melihat beberapa rombongan anak kecil dan orang dewasa yang Jeonghan yakini sebagai guru mereka. Memang tempat ini sering dijadikan sarana untuk belajar di luar kelas. Anak anak itu sungguh lucu memakai mantel warna-warni.

Jeonghan melihat guru murid itu menyuruh mereka untuk berpencar. Mungkin sedang melakukan permainan. Beberapa dari mereka berlarian melewatinya. Seorang anak perempuan berambut ikal kecoklatan berlari mengejar temannya yang lain.

BRUK

Jeonghan terkejut ketika anak itu jatuh di hadapannya. Dia bangun dari duduknya dan mambantu anak kecil itu berdiri.

"Are you okay?"

"Ugh... it's hurt..."

Jeonghan melihat celana panjang anak itu kotor dibagian lutut. Ia menggendong anak tadi dan mendudukkannya di bangku, lalu berjongkok di hadapannya. Tangannya dengan hati-hati menaikkankain celana gadis kecil itu hingga ke lutut,

"What's your name, little girl?"

"I'm sorry, my mother didn't let me talk to stranger."

Jeonghan tersenyum, "It's okay. Your mom is right anyway."

Jeonghan melihat luka di lutut gadis kecil itu, lututnya berdarah. Tidak parah, hanya sedikit. Tapi Jeonghan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang panas dan membuat darahnya berdesir. Tidak terlalu kuat, tapi Jeonghan tahu ada yang aneh ketika melihat darah yang ada di lutut gadis kecil itu.

Jeonghan berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya, ia meraih air mineral yang tadi dibawanya dan membasahi saputangannya, lalu menempelkannya pelan-pelan ke luka gadis tersebut. Jeonghan hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar saat merasakan tenggorokannya kering.

"Thank you, miss."

"Miss?"

Jeonghan hanya melongo saat gadis itu tersenyum dan kemudian berlari kembali ke gurunya. Ia meraih botol air mineralnya dan membuang ke tong sampah lalu berlalu dari taman itu.

Jeonghan menstabilkan deru nafasnya, berusaha untuk menghapus sensasi aneh yang ada di dalam dirinya tadi.

Sensasi itu sudah hilang sekarang. Jeonghan meraih saputangannya, ada sedikit debu dan darah gadis itu yang menempel. Jeonghan kembali merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ada apa denganku dan darah? Seingatku aku tidak pernah begini ketika melihat darah."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yo hellow!

Maaf ya ini authornya menghilang soalnya banyak masalah mulai dari sekolah, kariei, sampai pacar. Iya pacar...

Pacar saya kan di korea. #ilusisemata #sayaasilnyajomblo #gakadayangmaunembak?

Oke abaikan.

Ini sengaja pendek doang updatenya, soalnya chapter lalu kan panjang, chapter depan juga panjang(kayaknya) wkwkwkwk

LFB diapdet lebih malem lagi, kalo enggak besok malem, tergantung mood saya, kalo saya ngantuk ya saya update besok malem wkwkw


End file.
